Enchanting Soul
by islespoetic
Summary: "Don't move," I placed my hands on his shoulder and turned him to face me. "If you do move, the spell can cause serious injury." "You have my word, little enchantress. I will not move." Godric had a soft smile on his face. "I mean it. Doing this is agonizing. More so if you fight me." "Don't worry. I will remain still." It was after I started I realized I made a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was hot out today, but it was expected as we are in the heat of the summer. I loved the month of August. I was out swimming in the lake that was near my home to cool down from the summer heat. I found the afternoon sun very pleasant as the heat dried the cool lake water from my skin. I laid out on the sand enjoying my last few weeks of summer break before school starts again. I wanted to soak up the energy from the sun and water as I can.

Goddess knows that I will be too busy when the school year picks up again. I start my second year of college in the fall. I was excited to continue on, but I enjoyed the leisure time I've grown accustomed to the past three months. I don't want to move back to the dorms, living in cramped rooms and eating the terrible food. I missed my mom's cooking and my comfy bed when I'm away. I do love chicken strip day.

"Georgianna!"

I tilted my head back and looked back to see my mother at the head of the stairs that lead down to the lake. She called my name again and asking for me to come back up to the house. I gathered my things that I had brought with me to the lake, and I ran up the trail and stairs to the back porch where my mom stood.

"What's up?" I asked her as I shook the sand out of my hair.

"I have to go to town." She said. "There's an emergency council meeting. Do you wanna come into town with me?"

I studied her face briefly, and she looked a little worried.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Let put some real clothes."

"You should shower." She teased. "You smell like fish and dirt."

I chuckled looking down to see I was an absolute mess. "Thanks, mom, I sure do feel the love today."

"Just looking out for you, chickie." She smiled at me.

I went into the house and straight to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Gotta to hurry. I jumped into the shower with my suit on so I could rinse it out before taking it out to be washed. I was rinsing out the soap from my hair when I heard my mom tell me that she left clothes for me on the toilet seat.

I finished my shower and got dressed in record time. I left my hair down to air dry after I ran a towel through it. Mom was waiting for me in the living room gathering papers into file folders that I assume must be for the meeting. She placed the folders in her accordion binder to take with her.

"Ready to go." I smiled at her while grabbing my bag.

"Let's go, hon." She grabbed the car keys.

She drove us the 20 minutes into town, Safe Haven. It was the location of the Council of Witches of North America and a place where our kind is safe and protected from all sorts of dangers in the world. Safe Haven was the only safe place for witches and their families in this part of the world. The founders placed wards and protections spells around the town and surrounding area including the lake.

I loved growing up here despite the closeness of the community where everyone was in everyone's business, and secrets were hard to hide. It was pretty large for a small town, population size 1,000, but we needed the space for celebrations hosted here every year. A few weeks ago, Lughnasadh Festival was one of the largest seen here since the founding. I think my mom said that there was almost 3,000 visitor from across the world here. However, we stood together because how else were we supposed to survive. We have been prosecuted for so long, and we knew that we had to band together in order to remain strong enough to stand against those who wish to hard us.

We arrived at the council building. I remember as a child hiding behind the council bench playing with my toys, and my mom would take care of her business that needed to be taken care of. My mom sent me to Henry's Diner across the street when "little eyes and ears" shouldn't be in the room. The diner was really like a second home to me throughout my childhood and high school years. I remembered working there during high school and the summer before college. I waved goodbye to my mom and crossed the street to the diner. I really want a slice of Selene's Huckleberry Pie topped with a mountain of whipped cream.

"I'll call when we are done." She called to me.

I entered the diner and sat at the breakfast bar and waited for someone to notice me.

"Well looked who it is." Henry teased when he saw me. "Little Miss Georgi. I see that you have decided to leave your hiding spot to join us here in the world."

"I wasn't hiding." I rolled my eyes and said in the most 'I'm-an-adult-and-serious' voice I could muster. "I was enjoying my time in solitude to reflect and meditate."

He just laughed and bent over the counter to kiss the top of my head. He walked over to the dessert cooler to grab me a slice of pie. He placed it in front of me and grabbed the whipped cream so he could cover the pie with it. He then yelled for Selene.

"Georgi's here!"

Selene came out if the kitchen with a large smile on her face.

"I see that you have come out of hiding, girly." She walked over to kiss my head.

"You all make it sound like I haven't been here at all. Wasn't I here last week? And I was with Star!" I said with a mouth full of pie.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Georgianna." Selene scolded flicking my ear. "It's rude."

"Ow!" Some pie and whipped cream sprayed across the counter. I swallowed the rest of the food in my mouth. "That hurt."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Selene commanded.

"Sorry, Selene. I won't do it again." I answered.

"Good girl. Now, sit and enjoy the pie, hon." She kissed my head once more before both Henry and Selene return to work.

I sat there enjoying my pie while reading the book I brought with me. I was at the diner for about an hour before I hear my name being yelled from the door. I turned to see Star walking toward me.

"Twinkle!" I sorta yelled. "I thought you were training today. I've missed your face."

"I've missed you too!" She hugged me. "I see that you have finally joined us here in the real world. Finally done hiding?"

"Not you too!" I whined like a toddler. "I am not hiding!"

"Yes, you are!" She said as we both sat down. "I know it's because we ran into Nathaniel last week!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I crossed my arms and refused to look at her. Stupid Bestie.

"Then you will have no problem knowing that that jerk face has been asking about you since - oh, you know, slept with the diseased bag of dicks." Star waved her hand in the air.

I rolled my eyes. "I did not have sex with him."

"Um-hum."

"And he is not the reason I haven't come to town." I snapped. "I haven't been in because I needed to meditate."

"The whole two weeks?" Star gave a look. "You can't lie to me, George, remember? Built-in lie-detector." She pointed to her head.

"Fine." I crossed my arms. "I have been avoiding that idiot because he wants to get back together after we may have or may not have hooked up at the festival."

"Georgianna!" She yelled hitting me in the arm. "What is wrong with you? Why would you something so disgusting with that douche bag?"

"It's not my fault," I whined. "I told him that it was a one time deal and that we were not going to get back together."

"Please tell me you used protection!"

"What are you? My mother?"

"Georgi!"

"Yes, mother," I said with sarcasm. "We practiced safe sex."

"Still can't believe you slept with him," Star whined.

Star's phone rang.

"Oh shit." She said before answering it. "Hey, boss." pause. "Yep, on my way right now."

"In trouble?" I teased when she hung up.

"Always." She smiled back at me. "I have to get back to the council building. Velmer is a little upset that my 30-minute lunch break turned into 45 minutes. So I'm gonna have to blame you when he is yelling at me."

"Go right ahead." I smiled standing up with her. "If asks, I tell him that I held you hostage."

"Don't think that I won't." She turned her head so her nose was in the air.

"I'll walk over with you," I said gathering my stuff. "I don't want to stay in one place for too long. Douche bag might find me."

Star laughed at my predicament. I told her to shut it and packed up my things. I pulled out a few dollars to pay for the pie and left it on the counter.

"Bye Henry! Bye Selene!" I yelled. "Money's on the counter!"

"Bye Georgi! Bye Star!" they yelled back.

Star and I both left the diner, and we crossed the street to the council building. Our arms were linked together, and we walked in step together. When we entered through the front door instead of the side door of the council building. We smiled at the receptionist as we stopped to greet her.

"Hey girls."

"Hi Sara," we said at the same time.

"Star, Velmer is looking for you, and he looks a little upset," Sara said. "You better go find him."

"I'm on it." Star smiled. "Stay out of trouble, George."

Sara went down the hall that leads to the Protector Enforcement Office. I continue my way to the back entrance of the council room. I cracked the door open a little to make sure I wasn't interrupting the council issuing a punishment or a fight. I remember one time when I was 12, I barged into the room, and I was terrified to see my mother and Pollux Storm (Star and I were convinced that 'Pollux Storm' is a fake name), another council member, in the middle of fight throwing blasts of energy at each other. So after that, I made it a point to never enter without peeking in the room, and it's something I will continue to do.

"We can't just send someone in!" I heard the illustrious Pollux yell. "You all know how dangerous that is!"

"Of course, I know how dangerous it is." My mom argued back all calm, cool, and collected. "But, are you forgetting one simple fact. If it were not for his support, money, and land, we would not have this community. Without him, we would not have this safe place to practice, to live, to celebrate. We would not have Safe Haven to raise our children! We are indebted to him."

"But how can we justify sending a witch, a single witch, into a vampire nest!"

"We understand that, Pollux." The high priestess, Opalina, spoke in a raspy voice. "However, Celeste is right. We have to do something. We owe him that."

Pollux continued. "Who do we send? Are we not short enchanters?"

"Who is available and qualified for such a mission?" High Priestess Opalina asked.

"Johnathan Marks?" my mother suggested.

"He waiting his wife to go into labor in the next few days," Pollux explained. "We have given him time off for his family."

"What about Blair St. Paul?" Opalina suggested.

"She's in London helping to resolve some problems there." my mother said. "As is Markus Jameson."

"Those are all of our qualified witches to deal with vampires of this magnitude," Pollux said thoughtfully.

There was a silence that covered the room as they tried to think of a solution.

"Hi, guys." I smiled pretended like I wasn't listening in on their conversation. "How's it going?"

"Georgianna, dear." Opalina stood up, and I walked over to her to give her a hug and kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm great." I smiled at her. "How are you, Opalina?"

"I'm feeling wonderful, sweetheart." Opalina sat back down.

"Georgianna." Pollux said in his scary I'm-in-charged voice. "You are interrupting in a very important meeting."

"Sorry Councilor Pollux," I said so politely it was on the verge of sarcasm. "I just wanted to see if you guys needed anything. Lunch, something to drink, a break from screaming at each other."

My mom rolled her eyes knowing my tone. "Georgi."

"Sorry." I smiled not really sorry at all and sat down in my mother's seat as she was standing probably getting ready for an all-out battle against Pollux.

"As I was trying to say," My mother continued, "I can go."

"You can't Celeste," Opalina said. "You are needed here. If you leave, some of the wards will be lost, and we can't have the wards down. Not with the rumors."

"We might not have a choice." She said. "We need to send someone."

"I'll go," I said confidently.

Pullox scoffed.

"But I can do it!" I glared at the jerk. "My mother has trained me well, and Opalina has instructed on the nature of vampires."

"She is right," Opalina said carefully after a moment of silence. "She is equipped to handle the mission. It would be an excellent way to join the ranks of enchanters."

"No.," mom stated. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" I said defiantly. "Is it because of dad?"

My mom didn't say anything because we both know I hit the nail on the head. It was a part of the large argument that we had when I decided to go to college in Michigan, and my desire to become an enchanter. She had a difficult time with me leaving Safe Haven for an extended period of time.

"Do you not have confidence in my ability?" I asked almost hurt. "I go to school away from town for months at a time where vampires live. How is this is any different?"

"This is entirely different. You'll be on your own in a vampire's nest with no prior experience with them." She explained. "Or are you telling me that you regularly encounter vampire while at school?"

"But I have encountered vampire!" I said. "You know that we have a student group at school where we meet and socialize with them! And Opalina has taught me how to interact with them just fine."

"Celeste, she can handle this mission." Opalina smiled. "She is a powerful witch who has been well educated. It's a simple search and, possibly, rescue mission. She won't completely alone. The king will assign her a handler to escort her throughout the mission. We could request Hector."

I really didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings. I'm 19, and I can accept this mission with or without her permission seeing as Oplina approved it.

"Seeing as I am 19," I began looking at my mom, "I can accept this mission with or without your permission. But I would like your support."

"Georgianna," Pollux said, "Why don't you step outside while we discuss this."

I nodded not wanting to argue further. I know that both Pollux and Opalina will talk sense into my mother, and they will overrule my mom if needed. I stepped outside and paced back and forth. I waited for 20 minutes before Pollux opened the door and asked me to come back in. I saw that the councilors, with the exception of Pollux, were seated in their chairs. I was nervous because I was never really on this side of the table.

"Georgianna Raine." Opalina began her formal address. "You have been selected to carry out a mission to located a prominent vampire and rescue him if necessary."

"Are you okay with this mom?" I asked hoping she would be.

She looked very serious as she nodded.

"I accept," I said.

"Excellent," Opalina continued, "the vampire King of Texas has called the council requesting our help to find the missing sheriff from Dallas. You will be leaving tonight."

I nodded.

"Dismissed," she said.

I smiled stiffly and left the room and stood in the waiting room. I waited for my mom to come out so we could go home and talk about this. I know she isn't going to be happy with me, but I wanted to talk to about this. When she walked out of the chamber, she said nothing and refused to look at me. I followed her to the car in silence. This was going to be a long drive home. I was scared to say anything to her in case she'd just snap. After we got home, we sat in the car.

"Mom?" I said quietly. "Are you really okay with this?"

"No, Georgiana." She answered. "I'm scared to lose you. Dealing with vampires is dangerous."

"I know."

"But if this is what you want, I'll support you." She told me.

"Really mom?" I smiled at her. "Because-"

"Yes, Georgi," She kissed my forehead head. "I'll support you no matter what."

"Thanks, Mom," I wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't move.

"Now, let's go," She said with a sad smile. "We need to get your packed for your first mission."

"You go pack your clothes, and I'll gather the materials you are going to need for the mission. We'll go over them together," my mom nudged me.

"Okay," I said running upstairs to begin packing a suitcase.

I wasn't what to pack, exactly. I knew that the mission was Dallas, and it was probably hot and humid. I guess I'll pack shorts, dresses, and loose shirts to keep cool. I grabbed my large suitcase to pack my things. I also packed a hoodie and a pair of jeans just in case it was chilly at night because I'll likely be working at night. I made sure to leave enough room for the stuff my mother is gathering.

I went down to the living room to see if my mom needed any help. I saw mom was packing a variety of herbs, stones, and small candles into a clear plastic container.

"Come, sit, Georgi," mom said patting the seat next to her. "Let me show you what I have."


	2. Chapter 2

My mom drove me to the airport instead of having the king send me a car. I really wanted her to see me off. What can I say? I'm a big baby. The drive for my mom is going to be in for a long drive. The closest airport that's able to accommodate an Anubis Air Line jet was about an hour and a half away. I looked out the window toying with my silver pentagram necklace thinking about the mission before me. The more I thought about it, the more nervous I starting to get.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She glanced at me and then back at the road.

"I'm nervous," I told her.

"You're going to be fine." She encouraged me. "You're a powerful witch, and you have been trained to handle a mission like this. I knew that this day was going to come whether or not I was ready for it. But, I think you are ready for this."

"You always said that power doesn't define a witch." I teased back gently. "That it's her intentions."

"Its true." she chuckled. "But, I wouldn't have agreed to let you go if I didn't have confidence in you. You'll be alright." She grabbed my hand. "There is a powerful sister coven in Dallas. They'll are willing to assist if you need it. They have before with others, and I already called them to let them know that we're sending an enchanter to the area."

"What aren't they helping?" I questioned.

"The council is doing this as a personal favor to the vampire Sheriff who's missing. The king has requested our help because this is a special case. "She explained. "The missing vampire helped the founders establish Safe Haven."

"Right." I nodded mentally going through the file again.

I was going to Texas to find the missing Sheriff of Area Nine, Godric, who has been missing for just about two weeks. His lieutenants were taking too long to locate him. The irritated king is worried that if the sheriff is not found soon the vampires that Godric is able to reins in will get out of control. Godric, aka Hades or Death depending on the generation of vampire you ask, received his famous nicknames because of all the people he has killed over the 2 millennia he has lived. The king arranged to have a jet and escort to accompany me to Texas.

"Georgi," my mom said in her serious mom voice, "remember not to reveal your necromancy skills. Necromancy tends to scare vampires into a murderous frenzy. There is one thing I need to tell you. We didn't add it to the file, but the council and king have reason to believe that that fanatic church, The Fellowship of the Sun, is involved. I know that I don't have to tell how dangerous churches are."

She didn't. From a young age, witches and warlocks are taught to be mistrustful of Christians, and maybe we are a little prejudice against Christians but can people really blame us. Throughout the 1700s or the middle-ages, it was dangerous to be a witch. Between hunters and vampire, the witch population was disappearing all over the world. The bad blood between witches and vampire has improved over the centuries, but we were still leery of each other. I'm sure it still has to do with the 2 great wars between the supernatural beings.

"You'll most likely be taken to the sheriff's nest once you arrive." My mom told me. "Don't get caught up in the arguments or drama of Godric's subordinates. You are there because the king has asked for the council's help. You don't answer to them."

I nodded. The rest of the trip was silent. While my mom eased some of my worries, I was still nervous about the task that was set before me. I wanted to prove to my mom and to myself that I can do this - that I was ready for the responsibility. I also wanted to make her proud.

When we arrived at the airport, I saw three planes parked on the tarmac. The small airport appeared very busy this evening, and I knew inside the building was a nut house. It looked like all the flights were trying to leave at the same time. I sure I am going to be waiting a while before I can leave. My mom parked the car, and we went straight to the customer service desk. My escort instructed to do so when we arrived to notify the airport personnel that I was ready to leave. As soon as the receptionist learned of our reason for speaking to her, she jumped into becoming an overly helpful maniac.

"Yes, of course." The receptionist was all of a sudden over eager to help us. "We have been waiting for your arrival. If you come this way with your baggage, we will get you through security and on to your way to your final destination. This way."

The receptionist moved from behind her desk and walked over to ticketing to get someone to escort me through security. While the workers were trying to figure out what to do, I turned to my mom and hugged her.

"You will call me every day?"

I nodded and told her that I would.

"Good evening." A woman in a nice navy blue uniform walked up to us with a smile. "My names is Rachel, and I will be your flight attendant tonight."

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Are you ready to depart?" She took my suitcase from my mother with a big smile. "The plane is on standby waiting for you."

"Yeah, um, just let say good-bye to my mom." I turned to my mom. "I guess this is it. I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged me again. "Don't forget to call.

"I won't. I'll call as soon as I land." I squeezed her a little tighter.

"And you'll be careful?"

"Always."

"Have a safe flight, hon." She kissed me on the forehead.

I followed the flight attendant to the priority line, and I was able to skip ahead of the security line. The flight attendant flashed her badge and walked through. A security agent asked me to empty my pockets and other do the TSA security measures before motioning me to walk through the metal detector. Once cleared, I followed the flight attendant as she directed me to a small terminal and pass a set of doors.

The doors opened to a small jet plane with the Anubis Air logo on its side. The pilots stood next to a stairway leading up to the jet. The woman left my suitcase with the men and instructed me to continue up the stairs. Gina, the flight attendant, offered me a drink and a snack before the flight. I nodded and told her what wanted. After 20 minutes of waiting, we were finally in the air. I remember falling asleep.

The pilot announced over the intercom that we have begun our descent into Dallas. I blinked my eyes several times trying to wake up. It was another 30 minutes before we landed. Once we were on the ground, the plane was directed into an empty hanger. The flight attendant opened the door and showed me out. At the bottom of the stairs, a man with a light olive complexed, a head full of dark hair, and a noble face. What a tall gorgeous man.

"Welcome to Dallas, Miss Raine." He greeted me. "I'm Hector De la Vega."

"Hello." I offered my hand.

"I am from the king's court. I am here to escort and protect you while you're here in Dallas." Hector kissed my hand which grossed me out a little bit. "I was instructed to take you straight to the Sheriff's nest. The King wants this resolved before it becomes even more rampant."

"Ok." I followed him around the hanger. "And where will I be staying?"

"I have arranged a room at the Hotel Camilla," Hector continued to move to the limo door to open it.

"Great." I slid into the limo. "I will need my suitcase with me when I arrive at the sheriff's house. It has some supplies that I will need to begin the search."

I thought that being here was surreal. I was here on a mission to find someone important, and by failing, I could potentially destroy the peace between the vampires and us. No pressure right? I pulled my cell phone to call my mom to let her know that I had landed. She answered quickly enough, and I was glad that I had called her. I told her the plans, and she reminded to call her every day. I said that I would try.

"Who is your escort?" she asked me.

"Hector De la Vega. He has been nice."

"Hector De la Vega from Texas's court?" she questioned.

She asked to speak to him when I confirmed that it was, but not before saying, "Good, the king is taking your safety seriously."

"Tell your mother," Hector interrupted, "Of course the king takes your safety seriously. You were sent here as a personal favor."

"As the king should." Mom overheard Hector.

"Here, talk to Hector," I handed him my phone.

"Sonora Raine." He greeted my mom over the phone. "I understand, and you have nothing to worry about. Your daughter will be safe under my care." He paused. "If she is anything like you, she will back to you very soon."

I don't know what type of relationship the two had with one another, but I felt like they had some type of relationship in the past. Maybe not a sexual one, but a relationship none the less. It was weird to think that this vampire could have been a sexual partner for my mom. Weird thought.

"Very well, Sonora Raine." He smiled. "Buenas Noches."

Hector handed me the phone back. My mom said her goodbyes and advised me to be careful.

"Your mother is very protective, isn't she?" he smiled at me once I hung up the phone.

"Naturally," I put my phone back into my purse. "This is my first mission so she's a little worried."

"Naturally." He agreed looking out the window.

I tried to come up with a way to question this vampire about my mother. I really hope this guy isn't a past lover of her. Gag me with a spoon.

"So you know my mother?" I avoided looking at him.

"Yes." He explained. "We have had many dealing with one another. I'm the liaison between the Kingdom of Texas and Safe Haven, but before I was the ambassador for the AVL. I remember you as a small child when your mother invited me to her home one evening."

"You were in my house?" I asked shocked.

"Only briefly." Hector chuckled. "She rescinded my invitation shortly after. That was about 15 years ago now. Since then, I have returned to my maker."

"Is it considered rude to ask how old a vampire is?"

"To some, yes." Hector teased. "But I don't mind. I was changed in 1896 at the human age of 32."

"So that makes you?"

"113."

"Holy cow."

Hector continued to tease. "I thought witches were supposed to be spiritual and not Hindu."

"That's crazy." I ignored his jab at my faith.

"Really?" Hector waved his hand dismissively in the air. "I thought that's how the whole magic thing worked?"

"Damn, you're old!"

"Niña, there are vampires who are much older than I am." He tapped my nose with his pointer finger in a playful manner.

"I realize that." I stared at him. "I just never really thought about it until now, you know."

I stared at him a little longer to study his features.

"Don't stare." Hector scolded me in a teasing manner. "Some think it's rude, niña."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window to see the driver taking the exit off the freeway. I had no idea of where I was or where we were going. I wasn't sure I that this was a good thing or not considering this vamp could kill me at any moment. I know that he won't murder me, but it's that thought that he could. I'm sure that Hector can dispose of and hide a body quite well with all the practice he had in 113 years.

The houses were close together, but not too close to where the neighbors could see into the house. The farther we traveled into the residential area the distance between the houses was increasing. Plus the yard and properties were either surrounded by large walls, fences, or hedges (sometimes all three) to offer more privacy. I could tell this is where wealthy people live. As we drove even further out of town, the properties got larger as did the house. They were more spread out, and it was defiantly more private than before. I guess some vampires, like witches, wanted to live more secluded. However, we were still close enough to still be considered Dallas. I could still see the tall building easily enough in the darkness with the bright lights of the city.

The driver slowed down and pulled into a long driveway, and the closer we got to the house, I grew just a little nervous about the task. I'll just have to remember not to start any fights or act unprofessionally in anyway. I am a professional! The driver pulled in front of the home that had a car parked next to the garage.

Huh, this wasn't what I was expecting. I don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. The house was large with bushes and trees scattered over the front lawn with a weird phallic-like shaped sculpture that had a red light shining on it. From what I could see, the property was surrounded by a very tall hedge that concealed a large concrete wall.

When the car came to a stop, Hector turned to me with a sly smirk. "Let's put these underlings in their place, shall we?"

He proceeded to get out the limo. He held his hand out for me to take.

"And people say that chivalry is dead."

"For most humans, it is," Hector replied.

We walked into the house without knocking. I knew that I was going to have to do a location spell in order to begin my search, and if I was lucky, this Godric fella decided to take a spontaneous vacation without notifying anyone. If not, I really hoped that he is not involved with that cult. I really don't want to deal with crazy Christians. Vampires were bad enough.

"There is no reason to wait." A male voice carried throughout the house. "We need to take these fanatics down. Full out attack! Exterminate them like the vermin they are."

"A vampire-hating church group annihilated," My eye rolled back so far I saw my brain. "Geeze I wonder who did it? Real smart."

They all turned to look at us. I felt a sharp pain in my head. It felt like nails were hammered right into my temples.

"I doubt the King of Texas would approve of the destruction of our international political agenda," Hector strolled into the room.

"Hèctor!" A woman dressed in skin-tight white dress greeted him. "Hola."

"Isobel."

Hector and Isabel kissed each other on both cheeks and continued their conversation in Spanish.

"This is Georgianna Raine," Hector turned to me, "of Safe Haven."

"Witch."

The three remaining male vampires hissed at me.

I released the breath I didn't know was holding in a heavy sigh. The vampire silly wannabe cowboy was dressed in a bedazzled shirt and hat bent forward ready to attack me at any moment. The tall blonde vampire joined him. The final vampire pulled a pretty blonde woman behind his back. He glared at me too. They were ready to attack me if I gave them any reason to do so. I would love to see them try. Hector stepped in front of me.

"I suggest you all stand down." He returned their glares. "She is here at the king's request. You, idiots, are taking too long with little to show for your efforts, and he has had enough."

"Great! Another fucking human." The bedazzled cowboy snarled. "We don't need a fucking witch here helping us."

"Excuse me bedazzled asshat," I said insolently. "I am here because you all can't find your sheriff. So it's really your own fault that you have to deal with me."

"This is our investigation." The tall blonde barked.

"We invited you as a courtesy, Eric." Isobel glared. "This is not your territory. You have no power here."

"Yeah, Sheriff." The bedazzled asshat chimed in. "We don't need you or your puppets."

"I am not going anywhere," Eric said darkly.

"And I am nobody's puppet." The blonde woman said with a southern accent.

She reminded me of a lollipop. Too sweet and full of fake sugar.

"What we need is a plan." The companion of the blonde woman said.

"I have a plan." The bedazzled boy insisted.

"It's not a plan; it's a movie."

"Here, I thought vampire was more organized," I whispered to Hector. "No wonder the king sent for help. These guys can't even pull their heads out of their asses for 5 minutes to discuss any real plan."

This brought the attention back to us, and that sharp pain in my head began again. However, this time was more painful than the first. The intensity grew and was as if someone was trying force to - I frozed. Telepath. My eyes shot to the blonde woman who was staring intently at me. That explains why she was here to help. I winced as a large spike of pain shot through my head.

"Bitch," I glared at her getting pissed, "if you keep trying to get into my head, I am gonna fucking break yours."

The pain stops immediately after the threat.

"Is that a threat, witch?" her companion asked ready to defend her.

"It's a fucking promise."

"Señorita Raine." Hector scolded. "Enough."

"The bitch started it."

"Georgianna." He said once more in a more of a warning tone.

He was right. I wasn't acting professional, and I don't think breaking some woman's mind would be considered professional either. Why is this so hard?


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to take them all out at once! A preemption strike!" Stan shouted from the living room.

The other vampires were ready to start arguing again. I decided to ignore the group and began to unpack my supplies. I can't believe that this is who the infamous sheriff elects to help him.

"Yes." Isobel spat looking as if she wants to rip asshat's face off. "So the federal government can bomb us back into the middle ages!"

Stan huffed, "Everything was better than."

"Go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero poser!" Isobel turned to face him getting ready for a fight.

"The king does not approve of that philosophy." Hector correct the others. "He wants your sheriff found. The king demands that the vampires living this domain follow the mainstream philosophy that has been put forth by the AVL."

"Fuck that." Stan glanced at Hector with a slight turn of his head. "The Great Revelation was the biggest mistake we ever made. Godric is an idiot for going along with it."

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play."

"You all are completely incompetent!" Blondie growled. "What has happened to Godric where surrounds himself with clowns?"

"Tell me about it," I muttered under my breath knowing that they can hear me. "Idiots."

"And what do you plan to do, child?" Blondie scowled at me with an abhor expression. "You just walk in here and expect what? For all of us, older and more experienced creatures, to defer to the judgment of a child? What can you do that we can't?"

"Let's review here for a second." I stood in front of my suitcase looking up the tall vampire. "Who did the king request to come here? Who is actively trying to find the sheriff? Trying to form a plan of action to get him back? Oh, that's right- me. So why don't you all stop arguing and leave so I can figure out a plan."

"I'm not taking fucking orders from a human." Stan snapped. "I don't care who fucking sent her."

"I wouldn't need to be here if you did your job." I rolled my eyes.

"Enough!" Blondie yelled throwing a vase on the floor, smashing it. "Godric has protected you. Made you rich! And you stand here spitting and scratching like infants."

"Don't anyone of you care that there is a traitor in your mist?" the unnamed vampire that came with the telepathy spoke up.

I looked over at Hector. He didn't look too pleased with the news. I could imagine why. This wasn't good because it meant a whole new set of problems. I am not prepared to deal with this, and the last thing I want to do is have to flush out a traitor. That would be best left to the sheriff to figure out once I found him. With this new development, I knew that I need to remain silent about my plans. I won't be telling these people anything.

"What?"

"Impossible," Isobel stated as if she didn't believe it.

"Someone tried to kidnap from the airport." the telepath stood from the couch.

"You were the only ones who knew that she was coming." the telepath's vampire continued.

"Explain," Blondie demanded of the Dallas vampires.

Of course, they accused each other.

"Look, if I hear anymore yelling and fighting, I am gonna lock all of you in coffins." I snapped. "Here is what you all are going to do. Nothing, just like you have been doing because you all have no fucking clue what you're doing. You can't even agree on a course of action. You guys will not be doing a fucking thing while I take care of this cluster fuck. So I need you all to sit tight and not do a fucking thing for next day or two while I find your sheriff."

"Fuck that! We are not waiting any longer!" Blondie got all up in my personal space. "If you have some great plan, please, share it with the rest of us."

"With a possible traitor roaming around, what makes you think I am going to tell you?" I took a step back. "As far as I am concerned, you all are the traitor until I find out otherwise. Plus, you waited this long, waiting a few more days won't kill you."

"This is our investigation." Eric hissed stepping closer trying to frighten me. "Start sharing, little witch"

I looked the freakish large vampire directly in the eye. The last thing I wanted was to have this jackass know that I am afraid of him. Who wouldn't be a little scared of a 6 foot something tall blood-sucking creature?

"How long have you've been looking, really looking? You can talk the talk, but you most definitely don't walk the walk. Do even care that Godric is missing?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Blondie's fangs popped out. He snarled and grabbed me by the throat slamming me against a wall. My feet dangled in the air as I grabbed Blondie's wrist trying to get him to let me go.

"You don't know anything, human." His nose was almost touching mine. "I will rip your throat out if you continue to stand in my way."

Me, of course, being a smart ass choked out, "Too bad, you can't put this kind of energy into finding the sheriff."

Blondie snapped and went for my throat, but before he sank his fangs into my neck. He dropped me. I coughed and gasped. I looked up to see Hector had Blondie on the floor with a silver chain around his neck.

"She is here as an invitation to the King of Texas," Hector said calm with an eerie tone. "She is an official guest in this state, but you, Eric Northman, are only here because Godric's deputies have invited you."

Blondie gave a struggle, but Hector pulled tighter on the chain.

"You will stop with this asinine thinking that you alone can save him. To the king, it is very apparent that you cannot. The king gave all of you a chance to do this, but you failed. He decided to bring someone in that will get the job done." Hector chided pulling the chain tighter causing Eric to start bleeding. "Touch her again, and I will give you the true death. Understood?"

"Godric will-"Blondie began.

"No, he will not do anything." Hector interrupted him. "She is here under the protection of the king, and by extension, the sheriff himself. So do not test me or my patience, Viking."

"Fine," Blondie gnarred out.

Hector released the vampire. The tall (and I hate to admit it) gorgeous vampire immediately got to his feet. The burned and bleeding skin health immediately leaving behind a little blood. I returned his glower from where I was sitting against the wall. Hector walked over to me and held his hand out to me.

"Are you alright, niña?"

I nodded taking his hand. Hector pulled me to my feet, and he then looked at my neck examining to see if there is any damage.

"Thanks." I stood straighter giving him a slight smile. "Sorry, Hector. I didn't mean to get carried away. Let's get started. I am gonna need a map and something the sheriff used every day. It has to be something shiny, but nothing sentimental. It will be taken."

"One moment, niña." He flashed out of the room.

I walked over to the hardwood floors located in the next room over. I laid my suitcase down to unzip it when Hector returned with a map and some fancy fountain pen in hand.

"I retrieved this from the Sheriff's office." He explained. "Will it do?"

"Yes," I smiled taking the things I need from his hands. "It's perfect. Thank you."

I grabbed the container that I needed. I pulled out the white chalk, miniature candles, natural sea salt, and my compass. I took a piece of chalk and drew my circle. The circle was almost perfect from the years of drawing them.

"Fuck no!" Stan panicked. "No, fucking magic."

I ignored him and continued on with my task. I grabbed my compass so I can draw the top point of the star facing north. Casting location spells don't require casting circles, but I didn't want to waste energy on the spell but still get an accurate location. A casting circle is the best way to achieve that. Who knows how long it will take to find Godric, and I needed to maintain my energy. Working quietly and quickly, I place the white candle at the point that faced north and then place green, blue, and red on the circle facing that cardinal direction starting with the East. I felt a sharp sting in my head breaking my concentration.

"Listen, lady!" I finally broke and snapped at the woman. "You are not the first telepath I have run into. And it really fucking hurts every time you try to listen to my thoughts, so stop. I need to concentrate on what I am doing."

"I am so sorry." She apologized looking all kinds of confused. "I was just wonderin' what you were doin'?"

"Location spell," I said placing the map and pen in the circle.

Stepping into the circle with the sea salt, I looked over to the vampires.

"Now," I explained, "once I lay down the salt, no one will be able to enter the circle."

I open the top of the salt and. Once the salt made a complete circle, I felt a surge of power. I grabbed the crystal pendulum and wrapped the chain around my wrist. I dangled the crystal over the circle as I traced the air above the circle three times mouthing the spell to myself - vires renovates. It gave a flash bright ice blue light providing a protective dome. The candles flickered to life.

"Fuck." Stan was still freaking out.

Vampires. I rolled my eye and continued on with my plan.

"I cast this circle to defend me. Goddess heed me and keep the evils of the afterlife out of this circle. God, Great Companion, watch over this circle and defend it against those who wish to defy her." I spoke the spell in Latin.

I mean seriously, I was forced to take Latin in high school and again in college at the order of my mother. I am gonna use the dead language when I am casting spells even if I don't need to. I don't believe Opalina when she said that speaking it could make the spell more powerful because it doesn't. I never felt a difference in power. I think she likes to tell everyone that so the dead language stays alive. It's the intent and power that makes a spell. Come on Georgianna focus!

I felt a protective wave wash over me, and I knew it was safe to continue with the spell. It really was a show off I have power, and this is how you do real magic. I was also showing off a little bit because I really wanted to give the vampires a reason to be afraid of little old me.

I sat down with the map that was laid out in front of me and sent out my energy to search for my little ghostly friend. Little Lizzy was a child from a group of pioneers that settled in Montana around the 1850s who died of the flu. She is eternally 8 years old, and she always wants to be helpful. When I was first learning how to cast circles, this little girl appeared to help me with my spells. She attached herself to me. I started giving her some trinkets in return for her help. She has a peculiar fondness for shiny and sparkly things.

This was when I discovered I have a special affinity for the spiritual realm and souls. My mother said I am especially gifted in necromancy which was unusual for a witch of our bloodline. She suspects I get it from my father side since her ancestors were gifted with the power of the 4 elements throughout the generations.

The flames of the candles around me flared and shot into the air to act like a lighthouse for the little spirit to find me. All I had to do was wait for her. Lizzy might be upset with me because it has been awhile since I have spoken to her last. I felt her enter the room, but she wouldn't make herself known. That little stink.

"Lizzy." I scolded teasingly. "I know that you here. Come on out."

I heard her giggle.

"Hi, Georgi!" She said appearing in front of me. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

I heard some gasps and cursing from behind me but I ignored them.

"You know I haven't ignored." I smiled. "Just busy. I would never purposely ignore you."

"Good." She giggled. "I missed you."

"I need help. I need you to find the vampire that this belongs to," I showed the pen to her. "He is very important to this area, and I need to find him before something bad happens."

"Why are you involved with those creatures?" She demanded to cross her arms. "You know they are bad bad bad!"

"I know little bug, but this one has been so very generous and helpful to our community; we owe him a lot for the safety that has been established at Safe Haven."

"I don't like you're running around with vampires, Georgi!" Her arms were still crossed over her chest and plopped down on her butt. "But I trust you to stay safe even if I think this is a bad idea."

I thank the little girl and handed her with the pen. She reached through the dome taking the pen. She responded with an excited squeal because the pen was "shiny and pretty." I hope that the pen didn't hold any sentimental value to Godric because he just lost it to an 8-year-old ghost. Lizzy took the pen from my hand to examine it closer, and I could tell that she really like it. I told her she could keep the pen because it was the missing vampire's gift to her for helping me find him. She accepted the explanation and agreed to help me with whatever I needed.

I took off my quartz crystal pendulum that wrapped around my wrist. I held it in my palm. Lizzy used her spiritual powers to have the necklace hover over the map. She studied the map trying to find the Sheriff using her mysterious ghostly powers. I asked her once how she did it but she really could explain it. I could hear Stan and Eric making snide remarks about not finding Godric and that this was a waste of time. Which I found to be hilarious considering, I will have accomplished more in the 15 minutes that I have been here than what they have gotten down in the two weeks of the sheriff's disappearance.

It took Lizzy a little more than a minute to find him. The pendulum moved and wedged itself into the hardwood floor. Lizzy smiled at me seeking praise.

"Great job, Lizzy!" I held my hands out to her. "I hope you enjoy your new toy."

"I will!" She wrapped her arms around my neck clutching her new pen in her hand. "You best be careful at the church. They are tons of crazy people there."

I chuckled and told my young friend that I would be careful when I go to the church.

"Thank you, Lizzy."

"The vampire is locked in a type of cage," Lizzy whispered in my ear. "He can't get out."

I nodded acknowledging what Lizzy told me. I gave her one more hug before releasing her. Lizzy disappeared, and I looked at the map to see where Godric was. Shit. Lizzy is right. That place is full of crazies.

Both Stan and Eric ran over to look at the map, but the vampire was thrown in the wall by the protective dome. I sighed.

"I told you," I said beginning the process to close the circle. "No one can't get into the circle."

I thanked the goddess and her companion for the protection that they gave me. They protected me from malevolent spirits who wish to harm me. I disrupted the salt circle to end the casting circle. Once the protective dome above me dissipate, Stan and Eric ran over to the map.

"I fucking knew it!" Stan yelled.

The pendulum was next to a cross symbol with words that read:

"The Fellowship of the Sun"

"It was the Fellowship of the Sun!" The cowboy had this triumphant 'I told you so' look. "I fucking told all of you!"

All hell broke loose. Everyone, except Hector, started arguing again. Isobel yelled at Stan. Eric yelled at everyone. The blonde telepath tried to get everyone to stop. Nothing was working. I knew then I was not going to help from these clowns. The group, who were only interested in arguing, continued to yell louder and louder. I bet my entire saving account that these people have been doing nothing but arguing since they realized that their sheriff went missing. It wasn't a mystery why they could find him. Teamwork makes the dream work after all.

"I'm done." I gathered my supplies to return them the suitcase.

I grabbed the jar. I focused my energy on the salt so I could pull the salt back into the container.

"Reditum salis," I whispered in my mind.

I pushed my energy into the mineral. I used my hand to direct my energy to the salt. Directing my energy this way aided the salt to enter the jar faster. I heard another curse behind me as the salt moved across the floor and up the side of the glass jar. I finished putting away my supplies before I looked up. The rest of the room was silent, for once. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I placed my hand on my hip. "Never seen any magic before?"

Silence. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I understand that seeing magic, real magic, for the first time is (for the lack of a better term) magical. If I knew doing a little bit of magic would have stopped these idiots from arguing I would have done it sooner. Hector has a smug look on his face, and I don't know what he was thinking.

"Hector, I am ready to go." I smiled standing up my suitcase. "I have some research I want to get done before tomorrow, and it is getting late."

"No." Eric glared. "You will not leave until you tell us what you are planning. I refuse to allow some human-"

"Look, Blondie." I glared into his eyes not wanted to break eye contact. "There is a traitor here, somewhere and I don't know where. It doesn't matter if the traitor is here in this room or not because I will not place myself or the sheriff in danger. You all are willing to put this telepath at risk, and I will not allow that to happen to me. So until you can't tell me for 100% certainty that you have detained and silenced the traitor, I don't want to hear about any of this," I continued my deep manly voice to mock him, "'You shall tell me your plan or else,' got it?"

I'm pretty should Blondie didn't know what to say, but he seemed like the type to always have to have the last word. Hector, however, began to speak before him. "Let's go, niña." Hector touched my elbow. "We have all the information, si?"

I nodded my head and followed him down the hall to the front door.

"If the traitor is still there, it's best we don't spend any more time here." Hector directed me out of the building.

I nodded in agreement and went to the car. Once I got into the vehicle, I let out an exacerbating sigh of annoyance. Those people, I mean, seriously!

"They are a bunch of idiots," I muttered as Hector sat next to me in the car. "I can see why the king as asked for assistance. They just argued the whole time, and I wouldn't be surprised if the sheriff just took a vacation at the Fellowship of the Cult because of its way better than having to deal with those headaches back at the house."

Hector just chuckled at my little rant and just nodded along.

"Seriously, what was Blondie's problem?" I looked at Hector. "Who does he think he is? He can't just go around attacking people and make demands of them! I bet my entire saving account that the bedazzled asshat is the traitor. He has douche bag written all over his stupid face."

"Finished?" he smiled.

"No!" I crossed my arms and huff. "If those 4 fuck up this mission, I will lock all of them in coffins for the rest of their lives, and I don't care that one of them is human."

Hector laughed out right at the threat. I glared over at him even if it was an empty threat.

"The king has reserved a room for you at the Hotel Camilla," Hector told me with the smile still on his face. "I have a room right across the hall for your protection, and Paul," he gestured to the driver, "will be here to help you throughout the day while I and sleeping. He is at your disposal."

"Awesome." I smiled. "So I am thinking about going into the heart of the cult. I need to figure the best way to do it. They're already suspicious that someone is after the sheriff if they sent someone to try to kidnap the telepath, and I don't want them to think that I'm the human sent to spy on them. I also want to figure out who the traitor is."

"The sheriff would not be at the Fellowship if the traitor was a vampire. The traitor would have destroyed him. It's unlikely due to the strength the sheriff possesses. It is impossible for a group of humans holds Godric."

"I still think that it is the asshat," I muttered looking out the window. "Maybe Stan is in league with the cult. He could have silvered Godric and handed over the church in hopes that they would kill him so he could have his 'war' with the church."

"That is possible, but I know that Stan is nothing but a tool," Hector said. "If he had enough support with another vampire in the area, it could be possible. But, Godric is ancient, and his power is largely unmatched. His reputation…"

"Reputation?" I asked.

"The boy is called Death for a reason." Hector continued. "However, over the past few decades, he has been more peaceful."

Death? It was an extreme nickname. A name like that was well deserved. I questioned what kind of a vampire earns that sort of 'reputation' ends up captured by a human cult. Now I needed to get into the church, but how?

I needed to avoid suspicion. I can't just show up and be like a surprise! I needed to figure out a genuine reason to visit the church. It would be weird for me to show up when the churchgoers are actively looking for Godric rescuer. I could ask Paul to come with me. We could say that we just moved to the area. We would be looking for a church. Did I want to get Paul involved that much? I didn't want to put him in danger even if Hector said that he was at my disposal. I needed to do some research and find someone who goes to the church. I needed to know what is going on at the church for the next couple days.

"I need a computer," I instructed Hector. "I didn't bring mine, and I need to do some research."

"I will have one in your room ready for when you get to the hotel."


	4. Chapter 4

"This room is amazing." I set my purse on the table that was near the door.

I was excited to see the room. The room was a high-end fancy suite! It's a freaking suite! Me being the teenager that I am quickly walked into the room just to check everything out. The room was huge! There was a sitting area with a large heather grey couch with matching plush chairs. The room color scheme included grey, red, white décor all around. There was a weird looking vase thing that was on a table that was under the TV. Who thought that thing was cool? I moved to the bedroom which was in a separated room altogether.

I entered the bedroom to see a king size bed. I wanted to do an Anne Hathaway from Princess Diary run and jump onto the bed. I restrained myself. I was going to conduct myself in a professional like manner at least in the company of Hector. The moment he left, that bed and my body have a date. Last, I went to check out the bathroom. The bathtub was enormous. It looked more like a hot tub for relaxing than bathing. I planned to take a bath tonight.

I walked back to the sitting area to see Hector standing next to the couch. He had 'I am so amused by you right now you adorable you' look. I noticed my large suitcase was next to the door. Sweet. I also noticed that there was a laptop sitting on the coffee table. I bet that Hector texted the hotel to have the computer here, but that's just crazy, right? Right?! Who texts a hotel? He is a vampire, and I shouldn't be very surprised if that is the case. This particular hotel caters to the undead. They get paid very well to make sure that the guests here are satisfied.

"I had them place a computer in your room when we checked in." Hector smiled. "You were too busy looking at the guests feeding in the lobby to notice when I asked. I do recommend that you don't mingle with the other guests. You look delicious, and these vampires here are just waiting to take advantage of you."

I shuttered at the thought. I won't be leaving this room during the night without Hector. I don't want to increase the risk of receiving a bite. It was crazy that men and women just allowed the vampires just to feed off grosses me out to think about teeth breaking my skin. I shuttered at the thought of having someone sucking my blood like a teen drinking slushy through a straw. I would never allow myself to become some fangbanger. No vampire will ever sink their fang into me.

"Don't worry, niña." Hector cupped my cheek with a chuckle. "I will protect you against the big bad vampires that want to snack on you."

I rolled my eyes and wanted to tell him that I could protect myself…at least for the most part. Getting attack by Blondie doesn't count because I didn't want to kill him. I could have taken him out if I wanted to. I _choose_ not to. I nodded mentally, agreeing with myself even if I know deep, deep, _deep_ down I know that if Hector was not there. Eric would have possibly killed me. I will, however, deny any of this until the day I die. I grabbed the shiny laptop and plopped on one of the chairs with a slight bounce.

"I need to figure out a way to get into the church without raising any more red flags. The last thing I want is to get caught and trapped in the place. And if it's true that there is a spy at the sheriff's nest, the church will be on alert for someone trying to come in." I opened it up. "I was thinking about finding someone who goes to the church and possibly befriending them. I don't want to show up at the doors alone because that would be suspicious as eff. Because if those nut jobs are alert, they are not going to believe that I am just a little innocent little girl looking to be saved."

"It could be feasible." Hector agreed. "We need to find someone that can be easily tricked or manipulated into taking you. I also believe that you will need an adult to come with you. If we can pass you off as a minor, it would lessen the risk of discovery. I can ask Paul to join us."

I nodded my head in agreement. If I can pass myself off as a minor, I would not be high on their radar. Why would a teenager be in Dallas alone? I could be here on vacation. Who goes to church when on vacation? If I said Paul and me moved here, it would look better.

Still, this could be a problem. I know that the cult is on high alert with the whole vampire in the basement thing. I required finding someone to take me to the church. A teenager would be preferable because they would be easier to manipulate, but I'll take a young adult. Easier said than done.

"We need to find a teenager who goes to the church." I finally said. "If can get them to invite me to the church, it would help minimize suspicions."

I wonder if the church has a Facebook page. I opened the top of the laptop and turned it on. Hector stood leaning against the wall watching me. I glanced at him. I really wanted to engage in a staring contest, but I decided it wasn't very professional. He raised his inquisitive eyebrow at me.

"Can I help you?" I teased. "Don't you need to, I don't know, do something?"

Hector gave a little chuckle shaking his head.

"No, niña. I am here solely to assist you. It is important to the king that we find the missing sheriff. I am also tasked to keep vampires from snacking on that pretty little neck of yours."

Oh.

"So, you just want to sit there at stare at me all night?" I really wanted him to leave.

"Seriously, all I am gonna do is stalk the cult on Facebook. Let's be real, though. They probably use Myspace. I am gonna see if I can find anyone to use to get into the church. Go. Find yourself a victim to suck. I'm sure you would rather do that than watch me creep on the internet."

"You cannot leave the room without me." He gave me a firm stare.

As if I wanted to. I repeated my thought out loud to him. It made him chuckle a little bit more.

"I am quite serious, niña. I do not want you leaving this room without me. It is for your own personal safety. Plus, I do not want to face the wrath of your mother if something were to happen to you. She is a frightening woman, and I never want to get on her bad side."

"I promise to remain here in the hotel room and save you from my mother." I rolled my eyes. "I'll just order some room service."

Hector had this look on his face. He doesn't know whether or not I would listen to him.

"For reals, like a super-duper promise." I stood up from the chair and walked over to him with the pinky sticking out. "I, Georgiana Raine, hereby pinky finger promise not to leave this room."

Hector laughed aloud. It was like a full belly laugh.

"I thought only children made such promise with their fingers." Hector smiled but still hooked his pinky finger with mine.

"I accept your promise, niña. Go ahead and order room service. It'll be charged to the room so order whatever you want. I will leave my cell phone number if you need me before I return."

Once Hector left me to go do whatever his un-beating heart desire, I set to work searching the internet. I started off by looking at Facebook to see if the Cult of the Crazy-Ass-Motherfuckers had any type of social media group. I was pleasantly surprised to see that they had a Facebook page. I look around as the page to hopefully find anything that would be of some use to me.

I paused for a moment because it was really quiet – too quiet. Someone in this building is up to something. I don't know what it is, but you know nothing good comes from silence.

My stomach rumbled, and I decided I need some food. All thoughts about someone getting up to mischief left my mind as I order something to eat. I needed to take my pants off. Pants are the worst. I brought my suitcase to the bedroom and placed it on that suitcase stand thing. You know that thing all hotels have. I pulled on my pair of sleep shorts and an extra-large t-shirt that I love to wear to bed.

Now that I was in comfy clothes, I went back to clicking around on the Fellowship of the Sun's page. I was looking at older posts when I saw a picture that was labeled 'Youth Sun Warriors.' The picture was a group of teenagers and young adults standing in front of what looked like a large cabin. I was in luck because most of the people who were in the picture were tagged in the picture. I felt like I hit the jackpot with this picture, and I might find someone who might be the perfect someone we are looking for. Before I was able to click on the profile, there was a knock on my door. After the worker announces room service and double check through the peephole, I opened the door to get my food. I am starving!

I clicked on Mary-Lynn Smith's profile as ate my room service pizza which wasn't half bad. She looked about 17-18 years old, and she looked very active in the church group. I was able to look at her Facebook page. I should have a chat with this girl about the dangerous internet. The things that this girl is posting. If I was some real creep out to kill her or something, I could do it easily. I sat there for an hour or two stalking this girl on Facebook. This girl really needs to change her privacy settings on her Facebook page. Any old weirdo can creep on this girl – not that I am a weirdo. A smile crossed my face as Mary-Lynn Smith just posted a new status a few seconds ago.

"I'm so excited for orientation at SMU! I can't wait for the next steps in my life to begin!"

I rolled my eyes and looked up SMU. Was I like that when I started school? I was in luck because the first hit in the result page was Southern Methodist University that was located in Dallas. I can't believe how lucky I was getting. I heard a knock on the door. I set the laptop down on the coffee table as I stood up to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I asked looking through the peephole to see Hector.

"It's me, niña." He answered. "Let me in please."

"I don't believe that I know a 'me.'" I smiled being all snarky. "I have been instructed not to open the door to strangers unless it was room service."

"Hilarious, niña." Hector sighed sarcastically with a lovely eye roll.

"Well I do know of one being that calls me niña, but his name is Hector." I continued still looking through the hole.

Hector smiled, places a hand on his chest, bowed at the waist with his other hand extended out to the side.

"Yes! It is I, Hector Del Vega!" He announced loudly. "I am here to seek an audience with the Lady Georgiana Raine!"I laughed out loud while opening the door. "Good evening, kind sir."

"Niña." Hector walked in. "I am pleased to see that you ate and followed instructions."

"Well, I don't want you to face the wrath of my mother." I teased closing the door. "She can be scary when she wants to be."

I went and sat back down.

"Good news." I grabbed the computer to show him. "Here is out we are gonna get into the church."

"At a university?" He questioned sitting down on the couch to look at the screen with me.

"What? No." I looked at the screen to see them in the web browser window was still open on the school.

I changed to the correct window and showed him. I began to explain to him that she was the best choice because of her age, gender, and the level of engagement she has with the group and church. I also explained the opening we had for meeting her at the orientation she'll be attending tomorrow, and we just have to figure out how I to get me signed up for orientation. Hector nodded in agreement.

"It's a solid idea." He was leaning back against the couch stretching his legs out in front of him. "I will take care of orientation. I will make sure that you will have a spot tomorrow."

"Great." I nodded. "I will need Paul to come with me and act as a guardian. Will you let him know that? We can meet early tomorrow and discuss the plan."

I gave Hector all the information about Mary-Lynn Smith I could so we could guarantee that I will be included in her group. I hope that this works because I really don't have a backup plan expect maybe storming the church like a medieval castle with a group – a troop – a no…an army of the undead? That makes it sound like I am going to attack the Fellowship of the Cult with a group of zombies, even though that would be totally awesome. But either way, it would be a bad idea just to go to the church with no plan because that is how people end up dead. The last thing anyone needs is a church full of people being slaughter by a whole bunch of vampires despite the vast majority of the churchgoers are a bunch of crazy bible thumping haters who just want to hate anything and everything that may be slightly different from them.

"Alright, niña." Hector smiled. "Get some sleep. We are going to have a busy day tomorrow. I will come and wake you up before the sun comes up so we can discuss what the plan is when Paul and you get to the school."

"Sounds great, Hector." I smiled.

"I am in room 716, which is right next store, so if you need me just call me on the hotel phone or come over." He opened the door to leave. "I'll come wake you around 5 am. Good-night niña."

"Good night Hector." I waved as he closed the door leaving alone once more.I yawned and put away the computer so I can get some sleep. I turned the deadbolt on the door. I grabbed my toiletries and went to wash my face because I know that if I don't I break out like a pubescent teenager. After I was finished, I turn the lamp that was on the nightstand in the bedroom. I returned to the sitting area to turn off the lights. I smiled. Running back into the bedroom, I jumped onto the bed with my face buried in the pillows. So fluffy. I turned off the light and crawled under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

Fuck. Where my neighbors having sex? Once my brain becomes coherent, I realized that there was banging on the door. I did not want to get up to answer it, but Hector would keep it up until I do. I want to be back at the lake house because there I can sleep in as late as I wanted. I rolled over covering my head with a pillow trying to stifle the sound. Hector ceased suddenly. When the knocking louder than before, my hopes for returning to sleep died. With a groan, I sat up and stretched. Slipping out of bed, I walked to the door in the dark.

"Mother fucker!" I hissed in pain as I stubbed my fucking little toe against the fucking coffee table. "Shit mother fucker."

I continued to mutter as I walk – half limbed really - to answer the door.

He had a self-satisfied expression. I truly wanted to knock the look off his pretty face. I merely glared at him as he walked in. I immediately covered my eyes as he turned on a lamp. It burns! I hate waking up early, but I have a job to do.

"Like you don't know," I grumbled at Hector, but then I noticed Paul who walked behind him.

"Good Morning Paul."

Acting like the small child that I am in the morning, I crawled onto the couch, curling around one of the throw pillows. I closed my eyes and mutter to the men in the room that I need coffee before we can do anything. I internally curse vampires for coming alive at night. Why can't they be day creatures? I heard Hector and Paul give a chuckled.

"Niña, we have coffee for you." Hector probably had that stupid smirk on his face. "Come on, wake up."

I sat up leaving the pillow to rest in my lap. I needed to hide a particular region of my chest to maintain a little modesty. it was a little cold in the room, and I was nipping out. Paul handed me my coffee. I restrained in my inner Gollum as I held my precious. Precious. I took a careful sip of my coffee to avoid burning my tongue. Paul presented me with an almond poppy seed muffin. This muffin made my fucking morning! I thanked Paul.

"I love you." I held the coffee in one hand and the muffin in the other.

"Ok, let's get down to business." Hector began.

To defeat the Huns! Ok, I need to focus. I paid close attention to what they needed to tell me as I ate my muffin.

"It took a chunk of money and persuasion." Hector started. "You are now registered as a new student at the Southern Methodist University. Congratulation!"

"Yay." I took another bite of my muffin.

"You are in the same group as Miss Smith." Hector ignored my snide comments. "She is apparently majoring in political science, and her mother will be attending this orientation with her. Paul will be attending as your older brother. I signed you up as Georgiana Williams. I thought that you would not want your real name used."

I just nodded along as Hector and Paul discussed transportation and the plan when we arrive at the church. I wasn't really listening. I was savoring the last of my muffin. Plus, it was Paul's job to get me places. As long as I get where I needed to be, I really don't care how. I'm tired. Once I get into the church, the mission becomes quite manageable. All I had to do was find Godric and get him out after sunset. Mary-Lynn should be easy to manipulate. Hopefully.

"That covers everything." Hector finished. "Any questions?"

"Nope," I said with a yawn. "What time does orientation start?"

"We have to be there at 8:30 for check-in." Paul smiled. "We have to leave here at quarter to 8."

I nodded to acknowledge what Paul was saying. That gave me plenty of time to get ready and eat breakfast which was awesome. I stood up still holding the pillow to my chest as I told the two men that were sitting there that I was going to take a shower. At that, both Hector and Paul stood up to leave. Hector wished us both luck and that he would see us in the evening before departing.

"I'm am staying in 238," Paul said standing at the door. "Call me when you are ready, or I'll just come up and get you at 7:45."

I told him that I would be ready and waved him off. Once they were gone, I tossed the pillow back on to the couch and went to the shower. Was I all clean and lotioned? Is lotioned a word? Would I place lotion on my body be more grammatically correct? No, that sounded wrong, plain wrong. I wrapped my body and hair in towels. I walked over to my wardrobe. What is considered appropriate to infiltrate a cult of god fearing, vampire hating, and crazy churchgoers? Seriously, what does one wear? I looked at the clock and it was 20 minutes after 6. I required more than just a muffin and coffee for breastfast. Today was going to be a very long day. I called room service and ordered breakfast.

Approximately 45 minutes later, I finished eating and determined what to wear. I settled on a knee-length flowy dress. The top of the dress was a soft orange tank top with a multi-color tribal print skirt. I slipped on my brown leather sandals and grabbed a matching cardigan to wear just in case it's a little chilly this morning. I looked through my supplies to fill my bag with the bare essentials that I might need while I'm out.

The clock said it was 7:12 so that meant that it was 6:12 back at home, and my mom should be awake. I grabbed my phone from its charger and called her. I nearly hung up because there was no answer.

"Hi, Georgi."

"Hey, mama!" I said cheerfully. "Did I wake you?"

"No honey, I was making coffee." I could hear the smile through the phone. "How is the mission? Any progress?"

I told her everything that has happened so far. She listened intently as I explained today's plan. She agreed we needed to keep the vampires out of the situation as much as we can. As much as I get annoyed with my mother's stifling love, I know she's here for me whenever I need her.

"It sounds like you have everything under control." She recognized. "You will be careful, right? I don't want anything to happen you."

"Mom," I whined, "I am always careful."

"Please, sweetheart?"

"I will mom," I promised. "I'll call you tonight with an update."

We said our goodbyes. For the second time this morning, there was knocking on the door, but it wasn't as loud. Perfect timing. I looked through the peephole. Being the good little witch that I am, I checked the hallway. Hector would be so proud that I am not opening the door to a complete stranger. I opened the door to Paul with a smiled and greeted him. He gave me a strange look because I was all happy and full of energy. My sudden eruption of energy was the result of a hot shower, a full breakfast, and at least 2 more cups of coffee.

"Ready?" I grabbed my bag from the table next to the door.

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I slung the strap of my bag over my head so it was laying across my torso. "I had two more cups of coffee and some bacon this morning. I am wide awake and ready to party."

"Uh-huh."  
"Come on, Paul we're gonna be late."

I walked passed him closing the door. I led the way to the elevators, but once we arrived in the lobby, I allowed Paul to take the lead. I had no idea where we're actually going. There was no way I was going to have that movie cliché moment where Paul would say 'actually it's this way.' I am not walking into that cliché.

I looked around, and the lobby was now empty except for a human or two and the staff of the hotel. The lobby, bar, and restaurant look very different in the daylight and without the guests sucking the life out of people. I followed Paul out to the front of the hotel where a black car was parked. When a valet handed Paul the keys, I approached the black car, but I guess I was a walking cliché. Paul laughed and said that was not our car.

"That one is." He pointed to the dark blue car.

Acting like I knew the whole time, I walked over the car. Paul chuckles a little more when he opened the front door for me. I told him to shush while sitting down in the car. I looked out the window as Paul drove us the school. I wanted to get started. You know that feeling when you know that you need to do something but can't get started? This drive seems to be going on forever! Why can't Paul drive any faster? I took a deep breath because I know that I am becoming impatient. I needed to calm the fuck down. It's not like Paul can go any faster with the traffic all around us.

After for what seems like an eternity on the highway, Paul finally got us to the school at the scheduled time. Paul looked over at me with a smile and reminded me that I was a minor going through orientation for the first time with my guardian and I had to listen to him. I rolled my eye at him before giving my reply.

"Yes, dad."

Paul is ridiculous, but he is pretty awesome.

The campus was enormous, and if it weren't for the arrows directing us to orientation, Paul and I get lost. There was a large group of random people who were heading the same direction. We were going the right way. The one thing I hated was the ridicules heat! How can it be this hot this early?! I demand answers for this crime against humanity. It was going to be more difficult to find Mary-Lynn surrounded by all these people. I was kinda hoping for some astronomical meeting that only is described in stories for help. Hector did say that I was I'm the same group as her. I need to be patient and wait even if I want it to happen now!

"There's a lot of people here. Hopefully, we can find her." Paul said.

I agreed with him. I looked around, and I just can't believe the sheer amount of people that were around us. All I wanted was to go back to the lake and relax there for the rest of the summer. All I want from her is to be proud of me for being a strong independent witch. As we came around the corner, we saw a tall white building that had a banner welcoming all the new students to a new school year. I stood there for a moment to watch everyone file into two entryways. I mentally sighed. I know this is going to take longer than I wanted it to.

I trudged up the stairs to enter the building where the organizers had set up some tables. A volunteer stood next to the door and told Paul and me to grab an orientation folder. I looked at Paul and asked what my last name was on a quest voice.

"Jacobs." Paul walked over to the table labeled with "J-K."

I told the person who was sitting at the table what my name was. She quickly found my folder and handed it to me. I used my excellent manners to thank the lady and followed her directions to the auditorium.

"Georgia Jacobs?" I raised an eyebrow at Paul.

"Hector thought it was a better idea to use some form of your name. So that way, you will answer to it. If anyone asks, out parents named you after our great aunt." He teased me. "Your major is also political science. Apparently, our little friend wants to go into politics."

Paul laughed at the disgusted face I made. Politics makes me nauseous. I just muttered "yay" underneath my breath and looked through my folder. It had the standard things one would expect at a college orientation: Itinerary, a campus map, our registration information so we could sign up for classes, our major requirements, and group assignments for orientation-related activities.

"Keep an eye out for her," I whisper to Paul. "Hopefully, we will see her here. I really don't want to have to go around searching for her. I want to befriend her before we break off into groups."

Paul nodded, and we glanced around looking for Mary–Lynn Smith. I don't want her to make a new friend before me.

"Is this seat taken?" A pleasant, sweet sounding, a southern voice asked.

I looked over to my left to see the blonde girl wearing a pretty blue and yellow floral dress. I would know that face anywhere seeing as I studied it all last night. I smiled back at her and told her that the seats were open.

"I can't believe that worked! They invited us to the church without a second thought."

Paul and I were genuinely amazed that our plan worked.

"I know. It just worked so well." I agreed with him as we got back into the car. "Lynn even invited me to a youth group thing. They are getting to together later this afternoon to prepare for the lockdown or whatever they called it. I should be able to snoop around to see if I can find him. If it all works out all, the sheriff should be sprung tonight."

I expected to finish all this business in the next day. As exciting as this mission is, I wanted to return to my summer vacation. Hector will be pleased with today's results, and he can report back to the King of Texas. Now, I needed to move on to step two of the plan.

It was later in the afternoon when I received a text from Lynn asking if I will be at the youth group thing. She also asked if I needed a ride to the church because she would be willing to pick me up at my hotel. I told her that I would take our rental car and drive myself. The last thing I want is her to know is I am staying at the premiere vampire hotel. That would kinda throw off the whole 'I-hate-vampire-thing' I got going on.

Paul was not happy about me driving alone to the church. He even went as far as saying Hector would kill him if he allowed me to "do such a thing." I complied because I would feel better if Paul was nearby. The crazy people of the Cult of the Sun might find it suspicious that a teenager is coming to the church by herself. I don't want them to think that I am a spy, but a vampire-hating teen there to praise Jesus. _Gag me with a spoon_.

"Georgi," Paul got my attention, "It's time to head to the church."

Showtime.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul pulled the car in front of the church. Lynn stood at the top of the stairs waiting for me with a great smile and waving as if we didn't see here. When Paul parked the car, I looked over at him to say wish me luck. Stepping out of the car, Lynn captured me in a hug saying she was so happy to see me. It wasn't like I saw her earlier that day. I fought the urge to roll my eye at her. Regretfully, I didn't succeed. I looked back at Paul. My eyes grew with fear, and my face showed the torment as Lynn drags me into the depths of hell. All I saw was him laughing as he pulls away. The bastard.

Lynn linked our arms together as we walk into the church.

"Today we are helping set up for the Lock-In tomorrow," Lynn explained. "We are gonna set up game stations for the church members."

She pulled me along to a classroom where a large group of teens and young adults sitting around tables laughing. Everyone worked on signs and other crafts for whatever was happening tomorrow. I followed Lynn further into the room. After introductions, I smiled and joined the group hoping that I will at least get an opportunity to explore.

I was asked to get more poster board from the basement. My head wanted to rest from all this chatter. Everyone was friendly and embraced me with open arms, but it was this Christian talk about loving one another and shit. Lynn pointed in the overall direction of the basement, and I left the room. Finding the basement was manageable. I looked around at the disarray that was the basement. It appeared the basement was a dumping ground for stuff. I dug around some shelves lined against the wall. I turned the corner.

Oh my god! Who does that? Seriously, who?! Who holds a vampire in a cage made out of chain-linked fencing? I was 100% certain that cage was not made out of silver. Unbelievable. I wasn't actively looking for him! See? This was what I deserve for trying to help. But honestly, I volunteered to come down to the basement to get away from all the praise Jesus crap.

I stood there for a moment staring at the vampire as he 'slept.' He sat on the floor in the corner leaning against the wall. He was handsome, very handsome. I couldn't believe how young the sheriff looked. It's hard to believe that this vampire was over 2000 year old with a face like his.

"Sheriff Godric?" I asked pulling at the gate to the cage.

The gate opened. You know that moment in the movies where the protagonist realizes that not everything is as it seems. Godric was not here against his will. I don't believe that the people here in this church were so incompetent that they leave the gate unlocked. I stepped into the cage.

"Sheriff Godric, can you hear me?" I ask.

I shook his shoulder to see if I could wake him up that way. My back slammed against the wall and I groaned in pain. The cold hand around my throat tightened. I couldn't breathe. The now conscious vampire sheriff was glaring at me with his fangs extended ready to sink them in to my neck. Suddenly, I could breathe again. I fell to my knees in front of the Sheriff with my hands holding my throat.

"Forgive me, child." Godric lowered himself to my level. "You startled me."

"Sorry Sheriff." I smiled. "Probably a bad idea to shake a sleeping vampire. My name is Georgi Raine, and I come from Save Haven. You know my mother as Celeste Smithson."

"Yes. I remember your mother and your grandfather." Godric rose top his feet. "Why are here child?"

"Well."

I explained to him how the King of Texas requested services from the Council, and how I came to be there. In the middle of my story, I heard screaming coming from the direction of the stairs. I looked at the Sheriff, and his apathetic expression didn't change.

"Wait here," I told the Sheriff as if he could go anywhere with the sun up.

I quietly walked in the direction of the stairs carefully staying out of sight of anyone. I glanced around the corner to see a bald gorilla-like man and the cult leader dragging the blonde telepath and some guy down the hallway. I turned the corner to see where they were going. The two creeps shoved the two captives into a cage similar to Godric's. I ducked behind a stack of boxes as the two creeps walked back around the corner. They marched past the boxes I was hiding behind and climbed the stairs. I covered my mouth to stifle my breathing so they wouldn't hear me. The talking gorilla said something about feeding the fanged monster one last meal before he dies. The good Reverend Newlin agreed with his man monkey say that the fangbanger would probably enjoy it. I took a deep breath and waited for a moment to listen to make sure they went up the stairs.

When I didn't hear anything, I ran back to Godric's cage where he sat back in the corner. He remained awake and alert, but he didn't appear to be concern about the blonde telepath calling his name or yelling out that Eric sending her. Instead, he continued to keep his grey-blue eyes fixed on me. I, of course, kept my eye on the vampire. If I didn't know any better, I would say we were having a staring contest. I raised one of my eyebrows almost asking what he wanted.

"That child is foolish to involve humans." Godric's sighed heavy with exhaustion.

"I did tell them to wait and not do anything while I look for you. When I met with your nest, they are the most unorganized quarrelsome group. You really need better staff." I sat in front of him crossing my legs. "When Hector, the King's envoy, arrived at your home, they were arguing about where to find you. They're the saddest bunch I ever met. I've only been here for two days, and I found you. They have been looking for two weeks with nothing to show for it except two captive humans. Who I, now, have to rescue. You know that you have the entire city - probably the whole state - in a frenzy. I mean, if a vampire as old as you can be captured, what will happen to the rest of them, right?"

"My intentions were not to worry anyone."

"Yeah, well, when you willing go off to join a cult and to be their captive, it's hard to believe you didn't want to worry anyone." I rolled my eyes. "It's not the best planned out suicide."

Godric looks a little surprised.

"Don't look surprised. It wasn't rocketed science to figure it out. The idiots left your cage unlocked." I smiled. "And if they are so inept to leave your 'cage' unlock, there is no way that they could have caught you. So the question is, why did you come?"

Silence.

"Seriously, you need to answer me, or I'll keep bothering you until I get my answers," I smirk in my thoughts. "One time my best friend was keeping a something from me, and I was not having it. And I continued to ask and ask trying to get it out of her." I move to my knees and crawl over to the Sheriff. "I finally had to threaten her after my questions went unanswered. I told her that if she did not tell me what she was keeping from me, I was not going to move my finger from in front of her face."

I then place my finger in front of his eye. Not close enough to touch, but close enough to annoy him. After what feels like hours, but was more like 5 minutes, my arm started to feel the strain, but I refused to give into him. He must surrender! I stared at him. He stared at me.

I can seriously keep this up for hours," I explain. "Star, my BFF, and I sat in my room for 6 hours doing this until she gave in. I have the forearm strength of Popeye doped up on spinach."

He remained silent despite my ramblings. Our staring contest continued. I swore that one corner of his mouth turns up in a small smile, but it disappeared too fast to tell for sure.

"I'm tired."

With those two words, I saw the years he lived appear. I didn't feel like celebrating my victory over an ancient vampire. Becuase what was there to celebrate? The vamp was suicidal. He somehow seemed to age physically without changing, or maybe I saw it in his eyes. He was depressed. Could vampires even get depressed? I guess they could seeing as I have the proof in front of me. Godric looked spent like everything he possesses is sucked right out of him.

I reached out my magic to him to see if his soul has experienced any trauma. When I could feel his soul, my warmth disappeared. My body was cold. So cold. I started to shiver uncontrollably. The shivers become so violent my whole body trembled. This feeling, this-this-I didn't even know that this was. It was as if the entire world's heat got sucked on to a black hole. There was no warmth left. No life, love, happiness. Just death and sorrow. I cowered over in pain as the self-loathing and torment hit me. I felt the vomit creeping up my throat. How can anyone live like this?!

"Are you alright?"

I didn't know the answer to that question. Something is wrong – very wrong. What is that thing?!

"Georgi?"

My head snaps around to see Lynn standing there holding the poster boards I meant to grab before my discovery.

"Oh. My. Go - is that a vampire?" Lynn goes into a state of shock.

"Lynn!" I was shocked to see her standing to there.

"I'll - I'm just - I - umm."

It appeared that Lynn is lost for words. I watched as Lynn turn and run away.

"Shit." I turned back to Godric. "I need to go check on her. Don't go anywhere."

Godric remained silent.

"I mean it. Stay." I commanded with a smile. "I'll come back to get you when it gets dark."

I didn't wait for his answer and ran to find Lynn. I raced up the stairs. When I reach the top, someone grabbed my arm and jerked me with force around the corner. Next thing I know, I get shoved into a closet. I noticed that it's Lynn, and she closed the door softly after looking out to make sure the coast was clear. She turned back to look at me.

"What were you doing with that vampire?" She demanded. "Why was that vampire here? Is that the missing Sheriff?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to play it off. "I just found him. I didn't even know that he was- wait, how do you know who he is?

"Don't bring this back around on me." Lynn frowned and suddenly whispered. "You're the one who was talking to him. Who are you and what were you doing with the Sheriff?"

"Wait, wait, wait." I didn't know what to say. "Are you aren't a vampire brainwashed cultist looking to kill the demons?"

Lynn laughed.

"No, I'm actually dating a vampire."

What?

"Well, we were dating before his change." Lynn had a small smile on her face as she explained. "After he disappeared, I couldn't believe it. I found him a few months later, and I realized that he hasn't changed. Not really. He just eats a little different."

What?

"He hasn't changed. He is still the same David that I know."

"So why are you here? What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I still live at home." Lynn rolled her eyes. "It's my parents that believe all this bullshit. I'm waiting for David's maker to allow me to move into their nest with David, but I have to wait. She wants to make sure that it is safe for me to be there. She doesn't want David to accidentally hurt me."

"I'm here to save that vampire," I confessed. "His people are looking for him, and they have asked my people for help to look for him. I didn't think that I would find. I wasn't even looking for him! I can't believe they are keeping him here inside the actual church part of this whole place!"

"Why would they send some 18 years old to find him?" Lynn demanded. "It seems dangerous to let you come in here all by yourself."

"Well," I began, "I'm actually 19 and a witch."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm what you call an enchanter, kinda like a field agent, and we do this sorta thing," I explained. "When the King of Texas asked for The Council's help, they sent me."

"So you did this before?"

"Well, no, this is my first mission."

"Are there other mythical creature our there? David and I are gonna have a serious talk tonight?"

"Yeah." I shook my head at Lynn. "You are taking this surprisingly well. Considering, I manipulated you into taking me here."

"Yeah!" She looked all offended. "Were you just being nice to me just because you needed to get invited here?"

"Well, honestly, yes," I smiled apologetically. "I needed a way here so it didn't look suspicious. There's another group of humans that are looking for the sheriff that was literally just got caught. But I do feel absolutely awful because you are pretty awesome."

"You aren't just saying that to make me feel better are you?" Lynn narrowed her eyes at me. "Cuz I might just have to kick your ass."

"Puh-lease." I rolled my eyes. "I have no reason to lie to you. You are pretty great."  
"Well awesome!" Lynn smiled. "So what do we do now?"

"We?"

"Like I'm gonna leave you to deal with this yourself." Lynn rolled her eyes. "You will need my help to get out. I know a perfect way, and we can even use my truck to not only get the Sheriff out but the others as well."

"We need to get him out tonight." I decided to accept her help.

Lynn agreed. "We needed to return to the group. We have been gone too long, and if we don't get back, they will send someone to come looking for us."

I nodded. We left the closet, and she handed me the poster board I was originally sent out to get.


	7. Chapter 7

"We can volunteer for cleanup. That way we have an excuse to stay after everyone else leaves to go set up outside." Lynn suggested as we walked back to the youth group room. "We would also have to go back down to the basement to put away our craft supplies."

"Sounds like a great plan." I agreed. "I hope that we will be able to convince the sheriff to leave."

I thought about the overwhelming sense of self-loathing he had when I felt his soul. I don't know what the enormous black attached to him was, but did I want to know? That thing was connected to him, but I don't know how close that connection was. I had a guess. I shivered again remember that winter cold that swept over me earlier. The mass was feeding off the Sheriff.

"Georgi, are you ok?" Lynn asked grabbing my arm.

"Yeah." I gave a smile. "I'm just thinking."

"Good Afternoon Miss Mary Lynn." I heard a sickening sweet southern accent. "Who is your friend here?"

We both turned to see Mrs. Sarah Newlin walking over to us.

"This is Georgia Jacobs." Lynn introduced me. "We met at orientation this morning. She is moving down here from Montana."

"It is a pleasure to me you, sugar." Sarah Newlin smiled. "Are enjoying your time here?"

"Yes, very much." I smiled. "My church back home is not anywhere near as large."

"Sarah, darling, who do we have here?" The cult leader came from behind his wife.

"Hi, Reverend Newlin." Lynn smiled.

How does she do this? Just puts on a happy face and pretends she believes all this crap. I have been doing it for one day, and I am ready to pull my hair out.

"This is my new friend, Georgia. She is moving her from Montana." Lynn explained. "She will be attending college with me. I invited her to join me to help the youth group set up from tomorrows lock-in. We were sent to get more poster boards."

I lifted my hand to show him.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Georgia." The brainwashing cult leader greeted me. "If you young ladies excused us, I need to speak with my wife."

Lynn and I nodded. As we walked away, I looked over at her. She just smiled and continued on her way. I mentally thanked her because she waved all suspicions that the cult leader might have had. The captured telepath also helped. With her in the basement, they would expect me to come in and get the sheriff out. That was if he comes, but honestly, he didn't have a choice. I would use necromancy on him to get him out if I had too.

"They creep me out," Lynn whispered. "David is convinced that Reverend Newlin is gay. One time David found gay porn on the computer in Reverend Newlin's office."

"What?" I whispered yelled.

"Yeah." Lynn continued. "I don't know why he was in the office, but the reverend left it up on the screen."

"Do you know who cliché that is? A gay southern preacher?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously, the cherry on top would be him having a fetish for gay vampires."

Lynn laughed. "He probably makes Sarah roll play with a strap-on and plastic teeth."

We both exploded with laughter. Tears rolled down our cheeks from laughing so hard. We calmed down just in time to rejoin the teenage gathering. Lynn said that she found me wandering around the basement lost.

"Well, next time don't let the new girl wander off on her own." I teased.

Lynn and I volunteered to put away the art supplies because we needed an excuse to go back down to the basement. I wanted to go check on the Sheriff and the two nitwits that were captured. Lynn and I decided to split up. She was going to take the garbage out while I put the supplies. I walked down the hallway the telepath and companion were dragged down. I discovered the man sitting on the floor muttering under his breath and the telepath pacing back and forth.

"You really need to go back to kindergarten to get some listening ears." I snapped annoyed. "You seriously fuck up. Not only did you get yourselves caught, but now you both are endangering me and the Sheriff."

"It's you!" She looked happy to see me. "Hurry let us out. We need to find Godric. I heard Steve Newlin think that they were gonna let him burn."

"I really love to tell you this, but you don't give the orders here." I crossed my arms. "You and your friend-"

"He's not my friend." she interrupted me. "Hugo is the traitor."

Shit, why are things getting complicated? I pinched the bridge of my nose and released a heavy sigh. I need him not to say anything if they come back down. Fuck, this is going to ruin everything. I guess I am gonna have to threaten him.

"Say one word Hugo," I raised one finger at him, "say one thing. One little tiny word, literally anything at all. Not only will I bash your face in, but I will curse you to suffer from a lifetime of nightmares. Where you will dream of your flesh rotting from the inside out, maggots crawling out of every orifice of your body, and the smell - the smell. You will smell your putrefying flesh every time you close your eyes. You will have that scent follow you even when you are awake."

The man had a slight tremble as he looked up at me. He opened his mouth.

"No!" I stopped him before he could utter a single word. "Remember what I said. One word and I will curse you."

"Well, look what we have here."

I jumped a foot in the air at the sudden voice. I turned around to see bald gorilla man standing behind me. Literally right behind me. My heart rate shot straight up, and I could hear the blood rushing in my ear.

"Another fang-banger. Here to save the day?" He trapped me against the fence.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I looked around me trying to find anything I could use as a weapon. "I'm just found these people. I'm down here putting the art supplies away. I'm here with the youth group. We were making signs."

He had his arms crossed, and his head wrinkles folded in a glare. I looked at him, but I didn't move. I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate which meant that Lynn pulled her truck to the back. She was ready.

"Gabe, she working with the vampires," Hugo revealed.

"I don't know what this weirdo is talking about." I defended myself. "Ask Lynn Smith. She's the one I am here with."

My phone in my pocket vibrated. Lynn must be in position.

Gorilla-Man reached out to grab me, but I did what most women would do in my situation. I kicked him in the groin - hard. The ape-like man doubles over cupping himself. He also called me a very colorful word that I particularly did not appreciate. I told him exactly how I felt about the word by grabbing his bald head and brought my knee to his face. Blood spurted from his nose and cover my feet. Gross! I can feel his blood in between my toes.

"Resigno," I whispered waving my hand over the lock.

The gorilla grabbed my hair pulling it tight before throwing me against the metal shelf. One of the shelves hit directly in the diaphragm, and I fell to the floor gasping trying to catch my breath. The impact left me breathless, and no matter how hard I tried I could not get air into my lungs. I rolled to my side and kicked the side of his leg right at the kneecap. He lost his balance but did not fall over like I was hoping. I didn't hit the fucking gorilla hard enough. He reached down and grabbed my leg, and my response was to kick him in the face. I hear a loud crunch. I broke his nose.

"You fucking bitch." He sputtered through the blood oozing down his face.

He held on tight to my ankle and yanked me down and straddled my hips. His hands wrapped tightly around my throat. I felt his blood dripping onto my face, neck, and chest. I'm gonna need to get my hepatitis booster shots. I dug my nails into his hands trying to get him to let me go, but he wasn't at all phased by it. Enough of his blood dripped onto my neck and chest to where the blood was trickling down my neck and into my cleavage.

"Teach you to fuck with me, girly."

Bright flashing orbs clouded my vision, and I waved my hands indiscriminately in the air trying to claw this guy's eyes out. His arm's length exceeded my own. My mind released I could do nothing to get this gorilla off me much slower than what should be considered normal. I struggled under his hold, and if I struggled more, he would squeeze tighter. My eyes watered. If I could quite breathe before, I sure couldn't now. The more he crushed my windpipe, the more my eyeballs wanted to pop outside my skull. I desperately tried to breathe but the air would not enter my lung. My lungs demanded air. The fire ripped through my lung as the flashing lights dissipated into black dots.

I am a witch. I should be fighting like one, and not just throw punches around. I focused as much as I could, but all I could think of what wanting to crush this asswipe's hand so I could breathe. I thought "elido" to myself over and over again hoping.

"Elido." I choked out with the last bit of air I had within me.

My vision darkened, and I was just thought about my mom and Star.

I gasped and coughed as air entered my lungs again. Tears ran down my face. It took me a brief moment to realize the gorilla was squealing in pain. It worked.

"You little fucking bitch! What did you do?" he held his mangled hand to his chest.

Blood covered his hand, but it could be from his broken nose. It was difficult to tell. The hand twisted in a sickening direction and flopped around when he moved it.

"I'm going to kill you."

I rolled onto my back to look up at the man. He stood over me lifting his leg ready to kick me. Godric suddenly appeared and grabbed the gorilla. He said something like Godric it's me, but I didn't care. Godric twisted his hand, and I looked away. I didn't want to see the dead body fall to the ground. It was one thing to hear a neck snap. You can pretend it a nose or another bone, but it was another thing to see a dead body. In this lighting, Godric looked very pale - sickly pale and not vampire pale.

"You should have left, little enchantress." Godric stood next to the body I refused to acknowledge.

"Well, I really can't just leave you here." I carefully stood to my feet. "The king would disapprove."

"I could not care-" Godric stopped. "You are covered in blood."

"What?" I looked down in confused shock at all the blood. "I'm covered in blood? When did this happen?! It probably has nothing to do with busting the fucker's nose open or anything."

My sarcasm hit an all-time sarcastic tone. It was not my fault because I am trying not to think about the body at my feet.

"Holy mother of God!" Lynn gulped. "Why is there a dead body? Georgi! You're covered in blood!"

"Yes," I crossed my arms. "Thank you, captain obvious. I decided to let my inner Countess Bathory out and get a beauty treatment."

"What?" Lynn asked confused. "You know what, never mind. Let's get out of here. My truck is at the loading dock over here."

I turned and opened the gate, and I looked at Sookie.

"What kind of name is Sookie?" I demanded.

"Is this honestly the best time?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not, but if you excuse me," I stepped out of her way to allow her to pass by, "I need to punch this mother fucker in the face."

I pushed past Sookie, and with a little force behind my punch, I knocked Hugo on his ass. I stood over him and placed my hand on his head.

"I curse you, Hugo. I curse you to live a life of never-ending nightmares. You will dream of maggot eating your flesh. The stench will follow you. It will follow you until you die, and then, the smell will continue in death."

A chill rushed into the room. My magic swirled around Hugo and I as the curse I cast over him settled him, and by the look on his face, he smelt something foul. Hugo fell into a deep sleep to complete the curse. I looked at him without an expression on my face. I did warn him of the consequences if he opened his mouth. I don't plan on making idle threats.

"The next time a witch threatens you to do something, I suggest listening."

I turned to face the others, and they said nothing. I bet that they were probably in shock, but what was a girl to do? All of a sudden screaming and shouts come from upstairs.

"Bill!" Sookie said hopeful, but Godric corrected her.

"No," he closed his eyes, "I'm here, child. Down here."

Blondie appeared in the doorway.

"Godric." He looked relieved as he walked into the room kneeling at his feet.

I realized how freakishly tall he was. Even on his knees, the top of Blondie's head came to Godric's shoulders. I looked at Sookie and Lynn, but they watched the interaction between the two ancient vampires.

"You're a fool for sending these humans in." Godric looked down at his vampire child.

"You gave me no choice, father." Blondie looked down at his knees. "These savages seek to destroy you."

"And you believe that I am unaware of that?" Godric demanded gripping Eric's chin forcing him to look up. "I know of what they have planned."

An awkward silence ensued. It's not like Godric admitted to suicide. Well, he did just not in so many words. I broke that silence.

"Hugo here is the traitor." I pointed behind me.

"He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie explained, but Blondie did not seem to be interested in that tidbit of information.

"How long has it been since you fed?" He questioned.

"I require little blood-"

Loud alarms sounded throughout the church along with flashing light. I looked at Lynn.

"Someone set off the vampire alarm," Lynn explained.

"You guys have a vampire alarm?" I stifled my giggle. "Please tell me it's a big red button that says 'Press in case of a vampire attack.'"

Lynn chuckled.

"We have to go." Sookie gave us a little glare.

Right. Now is not the time to be laughing.

"Safe the humans and go," Godric instructed.

"I am not leaving your side until I kn-."

"I can take care of myself."

"We really need to go Georgi." Lynn grabbed my arm. "This is the first place they are going to look."

"Go, I can't leave the sheriff alone." I looked at Godric but spoke to Lynn.

"Go." Godric left no more room for argument.

Blondie held out his hand to allow both Lynn and Sookie go ahead of him. He glanced at my expecting me to follow, but I remained in my spot. I shook my head and repeated my previous statement. I am not leaving Godric alone. Blondie accepted this and followed behind the other two.

"I want to take another look at your soul real quick." I reached out to touch him. "I will be a little bit better prepared now that I know what to expect."

"Why are helping me, little witch?" Godric grabbed my outreached hands. "I am what nightmares are made of."

"Pssf." I rolled my eyes. "I've had scary nightmares about forgetting tests."

I pulled him to sit on the floor with me. I smiled at him. I kinda like that I can boss this ancient around.

"It's going to feel a little strange." I shifted a little to get more comfortable. "I want to get a closer look at you and the thing."

I pushed my conscious into Godric. His soul must have recognized me from me for because it (well the best way to describe it) embraced me. It held onto me tight and hug me? I stayed here around him for a few moments longer absorbing his warmth because I know what is to come.

"You feel warm." I looked at him. "It feels like I have been laying out on the beach all day."

Godric said nothing.

"I want to say it's like a ray of sunshine, but that's a little cliché."

I closed my eyes again and moved on from his grasp and gently probed the entity feeding on him. I lost all the warmth. When looking at souls, different witches read souls in different ways. It boiled down to how a witch imagines a soul. My mother told me my father pictured orbs of light, and Oplina pictures a map of the human body with light emitted from the heart. I pictured ghost projections overlaying the person's body. It worked well for me considering my affinity for spirit and necromancy magic. I saw that the entity is attached to his left shoulder.

"I think this thing is causing some of your depression." I tried to see how deep it embedded into him, but I couldn't.

I needed to cast a circle to help focus my energy, but I believed Godric might have been cursed. This doesn't look or feel like a demon possession. A curse made the most sense. I told Godric my thoughts.

"I have not had hostile interactions with witches since the last witch war."

That was back in the 1800s. That was a long time for this thing to be here, but it attests to Godric's strength. He lived 200 years with this.

"Are you almost done, enchantress?" Godric asked. "It seems my underling is creating trouble. I must step in now before people die."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. "Oh yeah, we can be done."

"We can finish later. I pretty sure I can detach it."

"Come," he held his hand out to me as he stood, "let's take care of this before blood is spilled."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and carried me at vampire speed to the sanctuary side door. He told me to remain there before disappearing again. I heard Lynn scream, and I disobeyed Godric's orders. I burst into the room to see the vampire had fangs at people's necks.

"Enough." Godric stood on a balcony in the front of the room.

Who knew that Godric had so much theatricality?

"You came or me I assume." Godric addressed the bedazzled asshat directly by saying. "Underling?"

"Yes, sheriff," Asshat growled.

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can co-exist. I do not wish to create bloodshed when it is not called for. Mr. Newlin will you help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans." The good reverend glared.

Well, it's that a little racist.

"Kill me." Newlin loosened his tie. "Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

He disappeared from the balcony and had Newlin by the neck. Godric was a bit dramatic. I kinda liked it.

"Who here will die for this man's madness?" Godric demanded of the room.

No one did.

"Shocking," I muttered under my breath.

"Go home, everyone. We are done here." Godric demanded.

The vampire released their hostages and slowly began to file out. I rushed over to Lynn who had a pretty looking vampire standing next to her still.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I am." Lynn nodded. "This is Ida Johnson. She's David's maker."

"Hello," I stuck my hand out, "it's a nice to me you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She shook my hand. "If you excuse us, I need to speak to Lynn privately before the welcome back party for the sheriff."

I watched as Lynn was led away.

"Come, little witch." Godric held his hand to me.

I took his hand and followed him out.


	8. Chapter 8

Once outside, Godric commanded the waiting vampires to leave and rejoin him at his nest at midnight. Blondie stood next to us staring at Godric's and mine intertwined hands.

"Go to the nest, Eric," Godric commanded before turning to Isobel. "Go find your human and bring him to the nest."

The vampires left to do as their sheriff commanded except Eric. Blondie stood there still gawking at Godric and me, and he wanted to say something. Godric spoke before Blondie could open his mouth.

"Eric, Som din tillverkare beordrar jag dig att återvända till boet." Godric spoke some other language.

Blondie seemed to understand because he left immediately taking off into the air. He flew. He fucking flew away. I stared up at the sky, but I knew that Eric was long gone. Holy Shit. Vampires fly? My thoughts were interrupted when Godric pulled me into his arms, and we were air born. I could hardly hear my screaming over the rushing wind as we moved through the night sky. Air rushed past me, and my hair wiped around my face and shoulders. I was pretty sure I choked on some of it. I gasped trying to breathe, but the air was moving too fast for me to get a full deep breath. I tucked my face into Godric's neck, and after I few moments, I grew used to the rushing wind and looked around to the twinkling lights of the city below us. It was beautiful. Flying ended too soon. Godric set me on my feet outside of his home, but still held onto my arm because I felt a little wobbly.

"That was amazing!" I practically shouted. "Can you take me flying again?"

"If you wish."

Hector was at the door waiting for me when I returned. He did not look to happy to see me covered in blood.

"Is that blood?" He asked.

"No?" I made it sound like it was a question because I was actively not thinking about it until he brought it up.

"That is not a question you should answer with another question." Hector gave me a comforting smile.

"I'm fine Hector." I released Godric's hand and walk toward the front door.

I made a comment about how he should see the other guy but immediately regretted it because the other guy was dead. I know that it was all self-defense and what not, but it did not change the fact that I had essentially assisted in killing someone. Hector smiled and handed me my suitcase. I love Hector.

"Katherine," Godric motioned to me, "Please show Miss Raine to a room so she can shower and change."

"Yes, Sheriff." the vampire nodded, and I followed her to a room.

I felt so much better after a shower. I washed the blood off me and sobbed a bit. I had too much pent up emotions building in me, and I wanted my mom. I wanted her to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright. I don't care that I am 19 years old or that I wanted to do this mission. I wanted a hug from my mother. I would call her as soon as I get back to the hotel. I wanted a little privacy when I break down into tears to tell her I helped murder a man.

For now, I pushed the thoughts aside and focused on Godric. He still needed my help.

I found the sheriff in the hallway making his way downstairs to join the party that was beginning soon. We both changed our clothing. He is no longer wearing his sacrificial white linens stained with the blood I was covered in. Instead, he had a long sleeve knit shirt and cargo pants? I chuckled. He wearing cargo pants. What would a vampire sheriff need all those pockets?

"Hey there, Godric," I got his attention, "I can talk to you real quick?"

He looked at me questioning like why I would like to see him, but we needed to talk about what was on him. I followed him to his office, but instead of sitting behind his large oak desk, he guided me to a comfortable looking couch. He motioned for me to sit next to him.

"What is it you need, enchantress?" Godric inquired. "Whatever your request is, I shall do my best to carry it out."

"Remember when we were in that cage at the church?" I began and he nodded. "I may have mentioned that I could separate it. It looks like a witch placed a curse on you, but I am not sure what kind of curse. What I do know is, the entity has been absorbing your warmth - your energy."

"Why?" He questioned. "Why would offer to help me? I have no soul. I haven't had one in a long time."

"Huh." I let out a humorless laugh. "That's strange because I am pretty sure I saw it."

"Impossible, little enchantress." Godric looked off into the distance. "I destroyed it over a millennia ago. How can I still have one after everything I have done?"

If this was a movie, Godric looking off into the distance would include the flashbacks of his memories. He loved to be dramatic. All that was missing was the sad and dramatic music playing in the background. I didn't want to interrupt his thoughts, but this situation presented an enormous problem that needed to be solved two weeks ago before Godric 'offered' his services to the church. He has a parasite sucking the life and (what I think) his will to live. That being said. I don't have time to coddle him or hold his hand throughout this process because he needs to put in his big girl pants and do something about it that does not involve killing himself. I offered him a solution and a way to save himself, and damn it, I will rescue him from himself.

"You do have a soul," I argued back maybe a little too forcefully. "Your soul is shockingly bright. Especially given your depression, but the thing might explain the severity of your depression."

"How does it explain my 'depression'?"

"It's sucking the warm or energy from you," I explained. "Think of it as a parasite. It's feeding off you. I can't tell you exactly how long until I get closer and examine it. But from our earlier conversation, it was probably placed there in the last war which means that it has been there for 200 years."

"What do you mean?"

"A witch cursed you, and by the looks of it, it is was a long time ago." I briefly explained. "I might be able to remove it."

He stared at me not sure if I was telling the truth.

"What do you have to lose? Besides the disabling depression that you are feeling right now? Plus you said whatever I needed, and I need to do this. I was sent here to save you, and I plan on doing just that."

There was a brief silence before he spoke.

"What would this entail for me? What must I do?"

"Just do what I tell you." I really do enjoy bossing a vampire around. "I'll set up a casting circle and try to separate it from you, but it's very painful though because I think I have to physically separate your soul and it."

Godric sat there in silence considering it. I could tell from the look on his face he wanted to do this, but I bet he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"If I can't separate it, I won't stop you in your quest to kill yourself." I bargained even though I had no plans to keep such promise.

"Alright Georgiana," Godric agreed, "I will allow you to try this."

I smiled at him.

"Awesome!" I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "You are not going to regret this."

I separated myself from him and stood up.

"I need to go find Hector so I can get my suitcase. It has all my supplies. I also need to call my mom because she may have more insight into this thing. Do you want to get this done tonight?"

Godric stared at me.

"What?" I stopped pacing. "Will tomorrow work better for you?"

Godric continued to stare at me. It hit me all of a sudden. I hugged him. Oh shit. I hugged him. I took a deep mental breath, and I decided to play it off that I don't know what the problem is.

"Well?" I asked again. "Will it be a better time?"

"You hugged me."

God damn it. Why did he have to bring it up?

"Yeah, and?"

"You hugged me."

"Yes, I did. Would you like another one?"

"You hugged me." Godric fixated on that hug. "Why?"

"Because it looked like you needed a hug." I played it off as if I planned it because Goddess knows I didn't.

"No, Georgiana." Godric shook his head. "I do not need another hug."

I laughed. The look on Godric face was difficult to describe. It was a cross between amazement and confusion. I confused the poor guy with a hug.

"Come on, Sheriff." I held my hand out. "You have a party to get to."

He stared at my hand. I wiggled my fingers to entice him to take it, and he did. I pulled him to the door, but I stopped.

"I don't remember the way."

Godric gave a small smile and said this way. We were walking down the hall when Hector stopped us.

"Welcome back." Hector stuck is hand out to Godric.

They grabbed each other forearms.

"I'm pleased that Miss Raine was able to return you safely. I am looking forward to the report to learn how Hades was captured by humans." Hector released his arms. "Georgiana, I am glad you are safe. I have spoken to your mother, and she said she's expecting a phone call in the morning."

I nodded.

"The king will arrive tomorrow, sheriff." Hector looked at Godric again. "Between us, he has been extremely worried. The unrest in the state and across the country has been increasing ever since your disappearance."

"Sheriff, the guests are arriving." Katherine, I think that's what her name was, appeared in the hallway. "They want to welcome you back."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few moments," Godric told his underling. "Georgiana stay close to Hector this evening. There will be quite a few vampires arriving that will not appreciate having a witch among them."

"Don't worry, niña," Hector smiled. "I'll protect you, you tasty little morsel."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be just fine without you, Hector." I rolled my eyes and released Godric's hand. "Go, tend to your sheriff duties."

Godric left quickly, and I was left with Hector.

"How are you really, niña?" he asked.

"I could be better," I told him honestly. "I crushed someone's hand, and Godric snapped his neck. Well, actually, I fought with the meathead gorilla because, you know, he caught me in the basement trying to release Sookie and Hugo. I did end up breaking his nose, and his blood got in between my toes! Do you know how gross that is? But, anyway, King Kong kept coming and wouldn't stop. He had his hands around my throat, and I couldn't breathe."

I touched my throat. When I got out of the shower, I saw it. The first stages of bruising were very visible since the blood was washed away. I had more signs of bruising on my abdomen and back.

"I'm gonna have some bruises and be sore tomorrow, and they kinda hurt." I held back my tears. "I want my mom, but I need to do one more thing before I can go home because I just can't leave the sheriff. Godric was cursed over 200 years ago, and I need to get rid of it."

Hector hugged me, and I felt a tiny bit better.

"You will be alright," Hector whispered in my ear.

Wait a second, Godric didn't tell me a time.

The party was in full swing, and I was talking to Lynn. She showed up with David and his maker, and Lynn looked extremely happy to be hanging on to his arm. I told Lynn almost everything about me. I told her I was 19, already in college, about my best friend Star and her hippy parents, and about my mom. We traded stories about our friends. She told me about the time she and her friends broke into their school and hung up photoshopped pictures of their teachers and principal on giraffe bodies all over the school as their senior prank. I shared the time Star and I attempted elemental magic with water. We ended up 'refurbishing' the entire basement of the library by transforming it into a brand new swimming pool. We laughed to the point where we were almost snorting.

Hector lingered nearby. 5 vampires lowered their death glares at me ever since I entered the room, and I knew that Hector knows that it makes me uncomfortable. I wanted to leave, but I knew that I couldn't because I don't trust myself to be alone. Somewhere near the surface of my stable emotion bubble a large 'I helped killed a man' needle was ready to pop it. I kept the smile on my face and pretended to have a good time which I kinda was, but I felt extremely guilty about it. Fake it until you make it, right? That was exactly what I was going to do. I smiled at Hector pretending I wasn't extremely leery of the vampires wanting to either kill me or have me as a midnight snack even though we both knew better.

I noticed that the line leading to Godric was short. 2 people stood waiting to give Godric their well wishes. I waved over to Hector to get his attention, and when he glanced at me, I gestured towards Godric to indicate I was heading that direction. Hector inclined his head in understanding. I excused myself from Lynn and her boyfriend. I walked across the room making my way to the Sheriff, but Isobel came storming in dragging in Hugo. I moved rushing into the room and stood in the corner where Hector joined me in a flash. Isobel threw her former lover at Godric feet.

"Here is the one who betrayed us." She tone was cold.

"Hugo is your human, yes?" Godric looked solely at Isobel.

"Yes. He is." Isobel looked at Hugo.

"Do you love him?"

"I though-" Isobel tore her gaze from Hugo and look at Godric for a brief moment before looking back at Hugo. "I thought I did."

From where I stood, I saw something in Godric's eye. His eye flickered from Isobel to Hugo and back again. Way to put her on the spot, Godric.

"It appears that you still do."

Tears formed in Isobel's eyes when she admitted that she did love him.

"But, you are my sheriff." Isobel looked heartbroken. "Do with him as you please."

A brief moment of silence.

"You are free to go." Godric decided.

Everyone, including me, was shocked that this is what Godric decided. Hugo let out a confused 'huh' and Isobel's gaze snapped to meet her sheriff's. He decided to show mercy. He is showing clemency and compassion. I would bet about anything that Godric is showing kindness for his underling sake. My respect for this vampire grew because, with the small interaction I have had with the vampire community, I noticed that they are a very vindictive race of beings.

"What?" the annoying wannabe cowboy spat out.

"The human is free to go," Godric repeated once more before turning his gaze to Hugo. "Go and do not return. I fear that it is not safe for you here."

When Godric spoke that last sentence, he looked directly as Stan.

"This is a travesty." Stan appeared to still be in a dazed shock.

"This is my verdict, underling." Godric snapped at Stan. "Isobel you may say your goodbyes outside, and Eric escorted them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric." Eric stepped forward grabbing Hugo by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you, sheriff." Isobel reached down grabbing his hand and pressed it to her cheek. "Thank you."

Isobel followed Eric and Hugo out of the house. Godric waved his hand in the air, and it seemed to dismiss everyone. Godric did have parting words for Stan.

"Watch your attitude, Stanley Baker. I am still your sheriff, and I will not hesitate to punish you for further infractions."

The threat was there. Stan nodded his head and left the room. I remained behind wanting to speak with Godric, and Godric must have noticed because he waved off the waiting vampires. I smiled and approached him.

"You did a very kind thing for Isobel," I told him. "She will never forget this."

"I did not want any more bloodshed." Godric looked up at me as I stood in front of him. "Not tonight."

Godric studied his hands as he sat in his chair quietly.

"Did I ever thank you for saving me from the underdeveloped gorilla earlier?"

Godric raised an eyebrow.

"You know, that douche bag who had the audacity to bleed all over me." I waved my hand in the air,

"I do recall you breaking his nose." Godric had a small smile.

"That's no excuse. It's very ungentlemanly to bleed all over a lady." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Plus, I'm glad you saved me. I'm not sure what he would have done if you hadn't stopped him."

"I have an inkling that you would have fair just fine." Godric smiled.

"Well, I do try." I teased sitting in the chair across from him. "But I have a bone to pick with you. You never told me when we should take care of that thing."

"Ah." Godric's smiled faded. "I see that you noticed that."

"It was pretty obvious that you are trying to avoid the subject, but trust me, when I get fixated on something, it doesn't go away until I do something about it."

"Very well, enchantress." Godric inclined his head towards me. "Shall we continue with this tomorrow evening?"

"Alright." I gave him my best 'I'm in charge so listen to me' look. "Tomorrow then, and no backing out."

I heard heels enter the house once more. I turned to see Isobel standing in the doorway looking briefly at Godric before continuing on holding back her tears. After she moved on, Blondie appeared in the entryway.

"The human has been dispatched." He entered the room and knelt in front of his maker. "I told him not to stop until he got to the Mexican border. Even then, I don't think the human will be safe if word gets out that be betrayed you."

Dear Goddess, how tall was the walking sasquatch? Even when Blondie is kneeing his is still tall, lean, and undeniably pretty. Kind of like the real-life version of a male Barbie.

"I arranged an AB negative human for you." Eric gave a child-like smile where he wanted to please his daddy. "Extremely rare."

"Thank you. I am not hungry." Godric slightly shook his head.

"You have to feed eventually." Eric continued to press.

"Godric, I agree with Barbie here." I interrupted seeing that Godric was going to denying himself blood. "You need to feed. You are looking pale, and not the typical vampire pale either."

"Excuse me?" Eric looked over at me with a look that could kill. "What did you call me?"

"Barbie." I rolled my eyes. "You know the tall blonde doll? Even you must know what a Barbie doll is."

"How dare you mock me blood bag." He turned and invaded my personal space. "I am a 1000-year-old vampire Viking king, and I will not allow you equate to me a 12-inch plastic hooker doll."

"What?" I leaned back just to put a little space between us. "Do you prefer sasquatch?"

He growled.

"Enough Eric," Godric commanded him. "Leave the witch alone, and George please don't try to aggravate my son. He's a little sensitive right now."

"Godric!" Eric whined.

I laughed.

"Don't worry, my child." Godric looked at his progeny. "All is well now."

"Then why did you not leave when I first came for you?" Eric demanded.

"You would be surprised how ordinary most of them are."

"They don't do anything except fan the flames of hate for us," Eric argued back. "They wanted to butcher us – you!"

Preach Sasquatch!

"Let's be honest, Eric." Godric sadly smiled. "We are frightening. After over a 1000s of years, we haven't evolved into a higher thinking race. We have only become more brutal, more predatory. Killing for sport. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we did not."

"Is that way you did not fight when they took you?"

My heart sputtered. I could only imagine what Eric face will look like once he realized the truth. Who wanted to hear that someone they over are contemplating suicide? I don't wish that on anyone.

"I could have slaughtered every single one of them in minutes. What would that have proven?"

Eric was silent as he absorbed his maker's words. Eric's shoulders stiffened as he understood what Godric meant. Eric looked like a confused child like he couldn't understand what he heard.

"Don't worry, Sasquatch." I reached out to touch his shoulder. "Godric will not be goin-"

"Do not touch me, witch." Eric jerked away from me.

"Calm down," I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna help your maker, but Godric, I do agree with Sasquatch here. You need to have some blood. I can't have you malnourished."

"See?" Eric pointed to me. "Even the human thinks you need to eat."

"First, I'm not 'human'," I used my fingers to make air quotes for the word, "and secondly, I am starting to regret agreeing with you."

"Why don't you leave, witch." Eric spat out. "Your 'services' are no longer needed."

"Well, it's a good thing that you're not the boss of me." I stood glaring down at the jackass. "I'm here at the request of the King of Texas so why don't you returned to the maggot filled grave you crawled out of."

Eric growled and reached for me when our arguing was interrupted by Sookie yelling some nonsense about losing something. Godric flashed out of the room, and I turned to look out of the door to see him holding a woman by the neck. I could hear them over the music that was playing in the background, but I honestly was really paying attention to the words. I focused more on how exhausted he appeared like he was just sick of dealing with people shit.

"Retracted your fangs. Now." He demanded. "I neither know nor care who you are. In this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority, and you dare to attack this woman in my nest? She has done nothing but helps our kind, and you treat her the way a child treats a dragonfly, ripping its wings off for sport despite being centuries old. I could snap you like a twig, yet I haven't. Why do you think that is?"

"It's your choice sheriff." The pinned female vampire choked out.

"Indeed it is." Godric continued. "You're old. I can tell, but you are still a savage. It's no wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me." The vampire tried to argue back.

"And you provoked me. You interrupted the peace in my own home, and if it were any other night, I would have you buried in chains." Godric looked over the vampire standing next to Sookie. "You, you know this woman?"

"Yes, Sheriff"

"Escort her from the nest," Godric commanded him before turning to the woman again. "I want you out of my area by dawn."

The drama ended when they both left, and Godric returned to my side. People returned to speaking to one another as if nothing happened at all. Vampires were weird.

"Well, that was exciting," I said to Godric. "What was her problem?"

He shook his head leading back over to the chair he was sitting on and motioned for me to take a seat. I did. I saw that Isobel and Sasquatch walking into the room, but Godric waved them away leaving us alone.

"Who cares, right? She seems to be in the need of antipsychotic medication." I smiled up at him. "Tomorrow, then? I'll come by just after sunset, and we can get on with it. I don't want to leave that thing on you longer than necessary."

"Alright, Georgiana." Godric gave a small smile. "Tomorrow."

"Now, that we got that squared away," I stood up and placed my hand on hips. "You need to eat, and I am kind of hungry, too. So let's go find something to feed upon."

"What-"

"Excuse me, everyone!" A male voice called out to the party.

I looked at Godric and muttered 'now what?' under my breath. I followed him to the doorway that lead into the room to see a man standing in front getting everyone attention.

"If I could have your attention, please. My name is Luke McDonald, and I am a member of the Fellowship of the Sun."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I felts shivers down my spine. I reached out to Godric wrapping one arm around his arm and grabbing his hand my free hand.

"And I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin." Luke unzipped his coat.

He had chains and what appeared to be tiny wood and silver stakes strapped around his chest. I didn't notice the blinking light until it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Blood trickled out of my nose, over my lip, and dripped onto the floor. The force of the explosion knocked me back several feet and into a table. My hip and head throbbed in pain. Hip because of the fucking table, but I had a headache because I tried to throw up some type of protection spell to cover the room. The explosion happened too fast, and I couldn't cast the spell to cover the whole room. The blast fucking demolished the entire front of the house. To make matters worse, my shield did not expand to those closest to the suicide bomber. Both human and vampire blood covered the debris.

"Georgiana, are you alright?" Hector was next to me in an instant.

The room began to spin, and I fought the urge to vomit all over Hector. I shook my head, and I took a deep breath. Don't vomit. Don't vomit.

"Nina-" Hector started.

I turned my body to lay on my side and puked all over the floor. I used too much magic. I began to shiver and continued puke. This was so gross. I wiped the snot and blood from my nose. When I finally stop puking my face off, I pushed myself to my knees to get away from my vomit. I gagged at the smell.

"Hector?" I gasped.

My arms trembled and I don't think I could hold myself up. Thank Goddess, Hector caught me before I could land in my own vomit. If I did, I don't think I would ever get over that. I haven't felt this drain since I first started my training.

"Thanks, Hector."

Little black dots appeared in my vision.

"Hector?" I tried not to move too quickly. "Can you call my mom?"

I didn't hear his response.

* * *

I woke up in my hotel room. Dear Goddess, what time is it? I was changed out of my vomit covered clothes, and it weirded it me out. Who changed me into my pajamas? Dwelling on that thought had to wait because I had more pressing matter to attend to. I had to pee, like really bad, then food. I called room service because I needed to get some food. I called my mom next.

"Georgiana, thank goddess." She answered.

"I'm alright mom," I answered. "I just used too much magic. I simply passed out from magic exhaust because I stretched myself too far. There was an explosion at the sheriff's nest, and I tried to cast a protection spell to cover everyone."

"Georgi."

"I swear, mom, I'm fine. Just starving."

"You cannot just tell me you were in an explosion and that say you are alright." She argued. "You were in an explosion. You can't expect me to be calm. You can't imagine the fear I had when Hector called me and told me about the explosion."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Honey, I'm just glad you're safe. I know the potential dangers, but it's different when it's your own child, Georgi. I just want you safe."

"I know." I smiled into the phone. "I succeed mom. I found the Sheriff."

"I proud of you."

"I do have a problem, though." From this point, I asked my mother about Godric's soul problem.

She wasn't sure what to think of it, but she agrees that it was a curse from the last war. She did advise me to talk to Godric about coming to Safe Haven to be evaluated by Oplina. From my description, she believed he was cursed with 'edax animae necare.' The Soul Eating Curse. It made sense. Why didn't I think of it? What terrible curse to be put under. I do have to admire Godric's strength. To survive this long was nothing short of a miracle. He can't wait that long. He needed the help now; otherwise, he won't last the next coming week. I don't think there has been a more suicidal vampire. No, I need to get this done tonight.

I decided to jump into the shower before eating, but I felt the hunger gnawing at my stomach. In the middle of my brunch, someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find the blonde, Sookie.

"Oh thank goddess that you are alright!"

I stood in the doorway planning on blocking her. I will not allow this Sookie in my hotel room. I had this feeling that she would never leave.

"Yeah." My smile was huge in the hopes to get rid of her. "I'm eating then I'll probably take a nap afterward. I'm really, really tired,"

"Oh," her smile faltered, "I can come back later."

"Yeah," I grabbed the door to close it. "That'd be great."

I slammed the door in her face. Dodge that bullet. I slammed the door in her face. Dodge that bullet. I waited, listening for her footsteps. I returned to my brunch, but 5 minutes later, someone knocked on the door. The first thought that passed through my mind was 'it better not be the bitch.' I glanced through the peephole to see Hector.

"Thank Goddess." I opened the door. "I thought you were that blonde bitch again."

"Why the animosity toward the telepath?" He chuckled walking into the room.

He made himself at home across from my meal.

"You know when you just meet someone, and you just wanna stab them in the face with a spoon?" I sat back down on the floor in front of the coffee table. "That's what I want to her stupid eyeball."

Hector laughed out loud.

"That still does not answer the question, niña."

"She just-"I struggled to think of the words, "she rubs me the wrong way."

He laughed again.

"Don't mock me, sir." I used my fork to point at him. "You will not like the consequences."

Hector held his hands up in surrender.

"Have you spoke to your mother?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered in between bites, I spoke to her earlier this morning, shortly after I woke up."

"Good. We have a few meetings to attend this evening starting at midnight."

"What about?"

"The AVL is sending someone to take a report on the happening of the event, and the king will arrive shortly after the meeting. He would like to meet with you." Hector explained.

"Oh." I tilted my head. "What does one wear to meet a vampire king?"

"I would suggest bare, but I don't believe your mother would appreciate it."

"Pig." I rolled my eyes.

"Eat and get some rest," Hector instructed. "And, Georgiana, I am glad that you are alright."

"It's ok." I smiled unable to resist the urge to tease the vampire. "You I'll keep your secret."

"What secret?"

"That you're afraid of my mother. You wouldn't want to 'return' me injured."

"Oh niña, I am going to miss you when you return home." His smile was bright and welcoming. "As I said get some rest. I'll stop by to escort you at a quarter to midnight."

I watched as Hector showed himself out of my suite. So a vampire king? Vampires are weird. I looked at the clock to see the time. Wait. How was Hector awake? It is like 5 o'clock.

* * *

I sat comfortably on a fancy couch in some fancy room next to Hector. The meeting was just getting started. We were waiting for the AVL representative to show up. She did. Almost an hour late.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess that you've made?" The kinda scary looking Nan Flanagan was sitting in the room speaking to the Dallas vampires. She looked very different now than she does on TV. I have only ever seen her in her nice pastel suits, but now her hair was slicked back, dressed in black, and with a sour-looking puckered look on her face. She looked like he had smelt something bad.

"Who has to clean that fucking shit up?" she continued on with her tirade. "Me. Not any of your fuckers, me. I should have all you bastards in silver chains and drained."

"Stan went to the church on his own." Sasquatch explained. "None of us knew anything about it."

"Seriously?" Nan turned her icy glared to him. "Because anyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, had no clue?"

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isobel argued back.

"Not my problem." Nan addressed Godric directly. "Your. Stan was placed here after The Great Revelation for you to watch over, Sheriff. This is your fuck up."

I looked over at Hector. I hated vampire politics. I did not want to come to this thing, but Hector said that I had to represent the Council since we were involved. Hector surprised me by staying silent through this back and forth between the woman and the Dallas Nest. He represented the king, right? Shouldn't he have something to say?

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric threatened.

"Don't talk to me that way." Only Nan's eyes shifted to Sasquatch before returning to Godric. "Now let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you? It has the whole vampire world on high alert."

"I offered myself."

Almost everyone in the room turned to look at the ancient vampire with the most flabbergasted looks on their faces. I understood those looks.

"Why?" the scary TV inquired amazed that such a thing could happen.

"Why not?" Godric countered. "They would have taken one of us eventually. I thought-"

Godric's thoughts trailed off, and he didn't complete whatever he was going to say. He shook his head and continued.

"I attempted to make friends with them, but as you can clearly see, I was unsuccessful."

"I'll fucking say." Nan practically sneered. "And what about this traitor?"

"Irrelevant," Godric stated. "I take full responsibility."

"You bet your ass you will." Nan declared. "Sheriff, you're fired."

"You don't have that authority." Sasquatch glared at the vampire who by the way looked nothing like her TV personality.

"Do you want to lose your area too?" She glared back at him.

"I'd like to see you fucking try."

"I'm on TV, try me."

"Well you really can't do anything, can you? Don't have any power here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, I'm TV. I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah, no." I corrected this ignorant fool. "What is your role within the Authority? What is it you do that gives you the power to take away the appointment of a Sheriff? A Sheriff who is not only well respected but is an Ancient. Do you have a signed affidavit from the King of Texas or the Authority? What proof do you have that you hold that power?"

"Who are you to question me?" Nan turned her whole attention to me. "I am here as a liaison to the AVL."

"Really? So you are here to what? Gather information on what happened? From what I gather you are here to make a report. I'm pretty sure you can't do a thing."

"Who the fuck is this?" Nan demanded and became all pissy. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, blood bag, or you'll not like the consequences."

"Try something, I fucking dare you. You're just the TV personality sent out to all the different networks to look pretty, smile, and stick to the talking points. Let the real people in charge deal with business." I leaned back into the couch feeling satisfied with myself. "Oh, threaten me again, and I'll have the Authority up your ass so high, they're gonna come out of your mouth to talk for you."

Silence covered the room, and Hector coughed to hide his laugh. I succeeded in pissing off Nan Flanagan.

"Why you little bitch. How-"

The king interrupted the meeting.

"Well said, Miss Raine. I couldn't have said it better myself."

The king of Texas a tall, dark, and handsome type of man. He appeared to be in this late 30s early 40s with a little bit of a dad bod and a brown complexion, but overall still very handsome. I know nothing about the King. What was his name? I had to have read or heard his name somewhere?

"You obviously have no idea who she is or the type of power she wields here, Ms. Flannagan. She is no ordinary human; she is a witch from Safe Haven here to assist in the recovery of my sheriff at my request. You will treat her with the respect that her position allows, or you will find yourself at odds with me, the Safe Haven Council, but also The Authority."

"What?" Nan seemed to be taken back a little bit as if she couldn't believe little old me held all that power. I resisted the urge to wave at her. Well, I mentally waved at her.

"Miss Raine is an enchanter from Safe Haven, and she is here as their representative for this meeting. I suggest that you show a little respect. Godric," the king turned his focus on to the sheriff, "May we speak privately? I have questions and only you can answer them me."

"Of course." Godric replied.

"Hector, child," the king addressed him. "remain close to Miss Raine, for I would like to speak to her after this."

* * *

 **What is this? Is this an update?! It can't be! the world is ending! Everyone run and hid! Take cover!**

 **All joking aside. Sorry for not updating dating sooner, but between graduation collage, moving, and starting my new job, these past few months have been time consuming. Hopefully now that I am now getting settled, I can start updating some what regularly. I don't want to lie to you beautiful readers, but I not sure when my next update will be. I have a goal of thanksgiving, but we shall see. No promises! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hector sent me to my hotel room as if I was a petulant child. I muttered to myself the entire time I walked to my room.

"Excuse you, Hector." I practically stomped. "You're not the boss of me."

Part of me hoped that Hector could hear me from wherever he is. In the act of rebellion, I sharply turned around and marched my way back to the lobby. I sat down on a couch that was near the bar, but the moment I did, I regretted it. Some vampires stopped what they were doing and stared at me, but I choose to ignore them at least for the most part. Who knew that ignoring death stares or 'I'm-so-hungry-I-wanna-eat-you' stares was difficult.

"Don't you have a bedtime?"

I turned to see the walking talking Sasquatch. I rolled my eyes at him and turned in the opposite direction.

"Don't you have things to do? Like terrorizing children? Or kicking puppies? Shaving the excessive hair off your body, Sasquatch?"

His eyes narrowed.

"You best be careful, witch." He snapped.

I had the feeling that he didn't mean witch.

"You best be careful, Sasquatch." I glared at him with everything I had. "I would love the opportunity to tattle so you best behave."

"You little-"

"Shush." I waved my hand to stop him. "Get over yourself. I don't care if you like me or can't stand to look at my face. I am here to help Godric and see what I can do to save him. Please just deal with it and leave me alone."

Sasquatch started to go off in some kind of rant, but I wasn't really listening because I watched Godric, Hector, and the King of Texas exited the elevator. Hector caught my eye, and he looked a little irritated to see me there. I gave him a little wave and a smile. I chuckled when Hector raised his hand to his eye level and gave the universal sign of 'I'm watching you.'

"Are you even listening to me witch?" The vampire in front of me demanded.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "It hurt my head too much to processes that much stupid. Now if you excuse me, I am needed elsewhere."

I stood and walked towards Hector. I don't have to deal with Sasquatch bullshit.

"I believe I told you to return to your room," Hector stated.

"Yes, you did." I smiled. "But when are you the boss of me?"

"You're full of cheeky this evening." Hector teased. "First Flanagan and now me. Please do try to reign it when meeting with Ferdinand."

"Ferdinand?" I asked bewildered.

"The King of Texas." Hector looked at me as if I were crazy. "Nina, you really should re-read your briefing."

"I did, but there was no mention of the king in it." I defended myself. "All I know of the king is that he requested our help and that he was sending you to escort me. Besides, there are, like, 1000 of you 'royal-I'm-in-charge-ruler-vampires,' It's not like we memorize every single one of them. Do you?"

"Fair point."

"See? I'm full of awesome points." I brightly smiled at him. "When am I od greet his royal highness?"

"Likely tomorrow." Hector lead us out of the lobby and to the elevators. "He has business to attend to with the Authority. He is grateful for the assistance you and the Council have given us."

"Of course." I smiled getting into the elevated. "I'm just doing what was asked of me. Plus, you know I want my first mission to be a success."

"I'd say that you'll do just fine." Hector agreed. "The sheriff, however, said that he would be joining you within the hour. He said that you would be assisting him with a problem."

"Yes." I nodded. "I did agree to help him. I need to give my mom a call."

"Then I shall leave you to your evening, but do call me if you need anything." Hector motioned me out for the elevator. "I will have my phone on me."

I returned to my room and started to unpack my supplies to see what I had. Looking over things, I know that I have enough material to both cast a circle and cleanse whatever I need to. I flipped throw my Shadow Book to find the correct banishing spell, but I had a feeling that I will be doing spell forming tonight. I'm guessing a soul cleansing, and banishment combination will do the trick, but I needed to plan to destroy the curse, so I best also prepare an eternal flame. I didn't really want to have to resort to blood magic, but if I have to. I grabbed my phone and called my mom. She answered right away.

"Hey hon," she greeted, "Everything alright? It's late in Texas."

"Oh, yeah." I forgot time zones again. "Sorry, I forgot the time differences. I just wanted to ask about Godric's curse. I may have a solution to get rid of it. I want to run it by you."

I went into my plan. Mom agreed that it had merit, but she suggested that I should wait for help from the local coven. She would contact them and arrange for them to assist me.

"Something like this can be very dangerous, Georgiana." She gravely stated into the phone. "You know how dangerous soul manipulation. Despite your affinity for the soul magic, you are still inexperienced, and I would feel better if you had someone there to watch over you."

"I can do it though," I said.

"I know you can." My mom agreed. "I would just feel better. Let me get in contact with the local coven and see if I can get the leader to join you at the hotel."

I agreed to wait. My mom said that she would call back when she connected the coven. Once the phone my over, I gathered the needed materials and placed them in my satchel, so I was ready. There was a knock at the door.

"Godric!" I smiled at him and motioned him into the room. "Come in. So, I just got off the phone with my mom. We discussed my plan to get rid of your curse, and –."

"Wonderful." Godric gave a smile. "Then we can precede tonight then?"

"I-um."

I stared at him. Godric had this little hopeful look in his eyes as like he wasn't sure if I was really here to save him. I didn't want to crush that hope in his eyes. He should not have to wait because my mom was scared that I might hurt myself, but I can do this. I would have to be careful, of course, and not get crazy using power. I could handle it though. I gave Godric a reassuring smile and told him that we should go to the rooftop.

I grabbed my satchel and followed Godric from my room. As we walked to the elevator, I gave an explanation of what my plan, but I did, however, omit the part about my mother wanting me to wait until the coven leader could assist me. I'm pretty sure that if I told him that part, he would advise me not to do it, and that he could wait. I didn't want him to suffer needlessly.

"Once we get to the roof, I will need to cast a circle around you." I described. "I'm not sure how it will respond to a vampire, but I think that it will be ok. The worst that would happen is the circle reject you, and we just have to continue without one. Once the circle is done, we'll get started on the spell work and cleanse your soul."

"It sounds simple enough," Godric commented.

"It sounds that it would be." I exited the elevator unsure where to go. "Um, where to?"

"Down the hall and to the left." Godric motioned. "We can access the roof through that stairway."

"It may sound simple, but soul magic is complex and can be dangerous," I explained. "There have been reports and stories about witches destroying themselves."

"I trust that you will not."

"That is the goal." I smiled turning towards him before climbing the stairs. "I got this under control so let's get started."

I went to work. Once the circle was drawn in chalk, I directed Godric to stand in the middle of it before I completed the casting, and it surprised me that it closed and accepted Godric. I needed to remember to share this with my mother when I returned home. I asked if Godric was ready to begin because once we did, there was no turning back.

"Let's begin, enchantress."

"Ok." I smiled and placed all my supplies within arm's reach, and once I was done, I turned to Godric ready to begin.

"Don't move," I placed my hands on his shoulder and nudged him so he would turn him to face me. "If you do move, the spell can seriously injure the both of us."

"You have my word, little enchantress. I will not move." Godric had a soft smile on his face.

"I mean it. Doing this is, you'll experience agonizing pain. Like your body torn into a million pieces. More so if you fight me."

"Don't worry. I will remain still."

I took a deep breath preparing myself for the spell. One of the most critical lessons, if not the most important lesson that is that soul manipulation or any soul magic is extremely dangerous. There has been tragic accidents and irreversible consequences. When first learning about soul magic, Oplina told me a story of a witch trying to restore her child's soul. The witch ended up ripping her soul in two and died slowly. She lost her mind in the end and starved - withered away clutching the body of her child in a cave. She lost a part of herself, according to the story, when she went searching for her child soul. But I wasn't searching for a departed soul, and I needed to separate a curse from one.

The confidence I felt was board line arrogant, but you gotta fake until you'll make it, right? I know that I should have waited until I could consult with the local coven leader, but the man has suffered enough. Godric should not have to wait any longer. Plus, what could go wrong? I'm confident enough in my abilities that I can do this. I instructed Godric to remove his shirt, and I stopped and stared for a very long moment. He wasn't overly buff, but well toned. I'm sure it was the result of the hard labor he experienced as a young man growing up some 2000s odd years ago. What I truly admired most was his broad shoulder and the way his muscle rippled when he moved. I wanted to lick them.

"Are you alright, little enchantress?" Godric voice had a light tease to it.

"Ye-" I cleared my throat to get rid of the squeak that came out. "Yes. I'm fine. Just a little distracted there for a moment."

Godric gave a little quiet laughed as I placed my hand on the back of his shoulder and began. Pushing my energy into Godric, I felt the cold that gripped me before. I wanted to stop, but I have to rescue this vampire. I was sent here to do that - save him. I needed to see how the mass was connected to him, and to what extent that connection was. Knowing more about that thing is the best way to figure out how to remove it. I forced my way past the bitter mass, and my body shivered violently. Abruptly, the winter iciness disappeared, and warmth surrounded me. Safety came to mind.

I smiled feeling the relief. The warmth and brightness of Godric's soul reached out to me and embraced me. I felt protected as he accepts my touch. Godric was strong, protective, and a bit possessive of things. Men. I moved to the dark mass that continued to suck energy from the both of us. I probed the 'thing' with my power because I needed to know how deep it went into his soul. I hunched over in pain as searched deeper. The entity attached to him a very long time ago, and it has consumed energy for who knows how long. Centuries at least.

I tackled this problem head-on. I seized the black entity, and all the warmth Godric gave me disappeared immediately. I pulled back. The mass thing is wrong, evil. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the entity again. I felt anger, hatred, and malice radiating from it. I trembled. I caught it again pulling as hard as I could. It was lodged in more in-depth than I first thought. Shit. I could feel my strength leaving me. How has Godric survived this? The overwhelming feelings are going to consume me. I pulled harder, but it still wouldn't move.

I tightened my grip and yanked as hard as I could. Godric's soul shuddered and glowed brighter when I pull the mass free. I needed to finish the spell and destroy the curse. The black entity in my hand thrashed around and tried to break free. I forced more energy into my hand to contain it. I was using up more power than I should have, but I could not stop. I was guessing that this thing in my hand should not get released into the world.

Lizzy appeared out of nowhere, and I suspected she was here to help me finish. She held the open vial for me to grab. I took it and forced the mass into with all the strength that I had. Lizzy capped the bottle once the entity was inside. I signed, and my head began to spin. I looked Godric in the face, but he began to sway back and forth. I shook my head to try to get the dizziness to subside. I thanked Lizzy for her help before she disappeared.

The damage done to Godric's soul was horrific. There was a large gaping hole where the mass had lived for a long time. His soul looked as if it was ready to crumble at any moment. I knew that I had to do something about it, and I tried to help heal his soul by pushing some my energy into him to see if I could stitch some of it back together. I mentally conjured some needle and thread to begin sewing. I was surprised at first that it was working. The hole was slowly starting to close, and I moved a little quicker.

Suddenly, Godric sols clutched onto me. He panicked. He attached himself to my soul, and it held on tight refusing to let me go. I thought that it might have been looking for comfort, but I pulled away from him. I began to panic because he wouldn't let me go no matter how hard to tried to free myself. However, the more I pulled, the stronger he held onto me. The fear and panic exploded in me because if Godric didn't let me go, he was going to trap my soul.

I quieted my emotions and sent peaceful waves to him so he would calm and release me. He calmed and relaxed against me as if I lifted the world off his shoulders. After a brief moment, Godric gave a gentle squeeze before releasing me. I pulled away from him to finish the spell.

I grabbed the lighter fluid and squirted enormous amount of it into the bowl before lighting it on fire with a candle. I watched the glass vial crack and then shatter. An excruciating screeching sounded. I wanted to faint because my energy drained, but I have to make sure that entity destroyed. Once the loud screeching has stopped, I pushed a bit of power into the flames. The flame destroyed the object.

I smiled at Godric and closed the circle.

"It's done."

* * *

What is this? An update? This was supposed to happen at Thanksgiving? Late! Late I tell you! I am ashamed. I had every intention of updated sooner, but life. You know? Anywho. Here's an update. You're welcome. I promise I will post another chapter within the next 30 day. Cross my heart. :)


End file.
